At World's End
by NekoKayia
Summary: The world teams up to destroy America, both to get him out of the way and claim his land. Only one nation is against the idea of it, but does nothing to stop it. If only they knew what a mistake they had made. Major Character death.
1. Fallen Nation

**Story: At World's End**

**Chapter One: Fallen Nation**

**Word Count: 5,828**

* * *

Alfred stared up at the ceiling above him, following one of the many cracks made in the cement. There were so many he supposed he should have been happy the roof hasn't collapsed yet and he wasn't completely crushed. Still, following those cracks could occupy him for an eternity it seemed. But he didn't have that time anymore. Alfred couldn't help but remember memories, good and bad. His childhood, wars come and past, the roaring twenties, they all seemed to blend together in his mind and held no order, reflecting his unorganized thoughts. There was nothing else for him to do but think of those times past, even if they were painful to think of now. England, Alfred thought of him, his brother- father- friend- Alfred couldn't place him, especially now. 'Was the Revolutionary War like this?' Alfred wondered, 'Did he feel this betrayed? ...I never hurt him this bad, never. So why?' Why had Arthur been one of the many that had hurt him? And worst yet, his people.

England, China, France, Germany, even Canada and Japan and so many, many more. Why? What had he done? He had always just wanted to help people for as long as he could remember, sure sometimes he messed up, but he tried as hard as he could. Did he really do something so bad to deserve this? How many of his people were still alive? Would anybody find him here? There were so many questions, and he did not have the answers to them, though some of them he did not even want to know what the answers would be.

Alfred inhaled shakily, looking to his side, staring at one of the many walls that were in the white house, trying to ignore the bodies. He remember all the memories associated with this place. All of the presidents and their families, the time Matthew had burned it down. Ironic, Alfred thought Matthew and him were on really good terms, but in the end even Canada had betrayed him. Maybe America shouldn't have felt so hurt by that, just about everybody had betrayed him and here he was, laying on his ruined country, questioning what he had done wrong.

Pathetic... yet, Alfred felt that he was alright with that in ways, 'I just wish I could have lived longer.' Not quite 500 yet, so young it seemed, compared to the others, 'Am I really going to die here?' Alfred saw somebody enter the room, it was hard to make them out at this distance because the air was thick with dust.. or maybe ash. There was a spark of hope in him, but that died quickly, it couldn't have been an American, the bomb had killed any humans around here and it was too soon for a rescue party. It was probably another country, come to look for him and finish him off so they could claim the land without the bother of him being around. Which most likely meant that he was going to die here, right now.

Alfred looked back up at the ceiling, wondering how the outside looked now. He had not seen the first bomb hit, only felt it. Before that point, everything looked the same, it had been a normal day like any other until the bombs started. When he heard the crunching of boots, he knew that the stranger was close and probably saw him now. Alfred continued staring up until he heard the footsteps stop very close by. He turned his head slightly to the side again, to see what he had suspected, another country... but not who he had expected. They stepped closer and knelt down beside his head, "Hello old friend." At first Alfred thought it was some sick joke, but he quickly recognized the sincerity, he gave a weak smile.

"Hey, so you come to kill me or wha-what?" Alfred strained to say, having a small coughing fit near the end where some blood slipped out of his mouth. He focused on breathing for a moment as he closed his eyes until only a sliver of the outside world was visible. God, he did not want Russia of all people seeing him like this, but he supposed it could not really be helped.

"Nyet, I do not wish for your death." Ivan said.

"I'll take that as 'or what' then." Alfred sighed out, at least he didn't have a coughing fit, still, it was a strain to even say such a small sentence.

"I suppose I am the last person you wish to talk to at the moment. I could probably find Canada or England if you wish."

"Guess that means I am going to die, if you..." Alfred paused to breathe, "are offering to fetch somebody for me."

"Do you wish me to fetch them?" Ivan repeated, he did not know if Alfred was going to die or not, to be honest, but the blond did not look too good. America was bleeding from several places and it seemed like he was having trouble breathing on top of it. His clothes were torn and dirty. Ivan would have liked to stay here and try to help America in all honesty, or perhaps just sit and talk awhile, but Alfred had the right to choose what he wanted in Ivan's opinion. And Ivan could not blame America if he choose family instead of his enemy's company near what was possibly the end of his life. That was why Russia was a little confused when America spoke again.

"No thanks." Alfred said curtly.

"Do you wish to be alone then?"

"God no." Ivan watched as sorrow filled Alfred's eyes at that, "It's empty here..." Ivan understood that Alfred was referring to his country and how many people were dead now, "How many bombs were there?"

"I do not have the heart to count."

"Ivan?" Ivan blinked, curious about the use of his human name.

"Da?"

"...could you perhaps stay a bit?" Alfred asked quietly, Ivan paused for a moment, examining the young American that was usually so filled with cheer and life, now broken and somber under the pain of millions of deaths. It had been so long since a nation had died, and even longer since such a powerful one had perished.

"Of course."

"Then could you answer something?" Alfred asked, but didn't wait for Russia to say yes or no, "If there's so much fire... why am I so cold?" Ivan looked at the bleeding American, who was not looking at him anymore, but at the not-so-safe ceiling above them. After a moment of hesitation, Ivan moved a bit closer to Alfred, who did nothing to protest the movement.

At that Ivan carefully lifted Alfred and held him close, much like one might do to a very small child. Alfred winced in pain at first, but relaxed after a moment, seeming to be perfectly content with being like that. The taller nation's arms that held Alfred securely at the waist and upper back. Ivan felt America clenching his fist weakly around the fabric of his coat at the sides, as though afraid Russia would vanish.

"Are you not afraid I might kill you?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I thought I was going to die anyway."

"It is not like you to give up." Ivan noted sadly. Alfred hummed in a non-communal way as he rested his head in Ivan's neck, seeming unwilling or unable to keep it up on his own.

"I remember the Cold War..."

"That was a long while ago."

"Remember when you wrote USSR... on my ships to other countries... and they thought the gifts were from you?" Ivan chuckled a bit at the memory.

"Da, I remember that. You were quite angry when you found out. But why bring that up?" Especially now of all times.

"You did that again... didn't you?" It took a moment before Ivan understood.

"After all these years, and you are still spying on me? Not that I am surprised much. How did you figure it out?"

"Slowly... I was mostly wondering if it was... true or not. I guess so."

"You are the only one who has connected it so far... if that helps any."

"Makes me feel smarter." Alfred paused, thinking for a moment, "Why did you do it?"

"I do not know." Ivan said, noticing that Alfred smelled like the ash that flew through the air outside. Had the other come in recently? Had he been outside when the bomb hit? It would explain Alfred's injuries.

"Please, I can't figure it out." America muttered. Ivan sighed heavily, Alfred always could tell when he was lying.

"I did not wish for this, I said that earlier. But nothing really came from my efforts, so it does not matter anymore."

"Well, thanks anyway... it means a lot to me... at least." Ivan didn't know how Alfred knew that he hadn't actually helped make any bombs. No Russian bombs had helped to destroy America. Ivan had decided that he didn't want to take part in it, to have as little to do as possible. So when ordered to tell factories to start making bombs, instead he had just secretly bought others from small factories in different countries before giving them back for the use of destroying America. He told his boss and the others they were from Russia's own companies to help in the massacre effort and that was that. Several less bombs that would be produced to hurt America. But it really hadn't mattered. It was foolish to think that it would help.

"I still betrayed you." Ivan said softly, "I am surprised you are not yelling at me." Alfred laughed, but then started having a coughing fit again.

"I do not think I could yell anyway." Alfred chuckled hollowly, the humor that usually fueled it lost. "I'm not angry at you though."

"Why are you not? I do not understand you sometimes Amerika."

"I expected it more from... you, if you understand that... I was surprised, but did not feel... betrayed when you were one... of them."

"Should I be relieved or hurt by that?" Ivan asked curiously. Hurt because Alfred expected such a thing or relieved that the other did not feel betrayed by him.

"Knowing you, neither." Alfred said, smiling a bit, this time there was some true humor behind it, but it faded quickly.

"Still snarky as ever." Ivan said, looking up when he heard what sounded suspiciously like the building groaning, "I am going to move us, alright?" Alfred hummed again and Ivan took it as either the blond didn't care or agreed. Ivan placed one of his arms under Alfred's knees before standing up, he heard the American grunt, but the other didn't show any other sign that he was put in extra pain. Russia carefully made his way back out of what was left of the building and outside. Anything that used to be recognized as any sort of building was long destroyed and ash filled the skies, "How are you even still alive? Japan said he had already looked for you there." Ivan asked as he continued walking, he did not want the other countries to find them. That would be very unfortunate.

"I was out for a bit... I didn't see him either... I guess that is good luck."

"Da, though they are still looking to kill you." Alfred thought for a moment.

"Are you helping me?"

"At the moment." Ivan said.

"But why?" Alfred asked confused, why would Russia, one of the countries who attacked him, be helping him in his weakened state?

"I do not know why I always have to repeat myself with you. You have selective hearing, I am sure. I never wished your death Alfred. That is the last time I am saying it, so get it into that thick skull of yours."

"Eh, scolding me, that's not... nice." Alfred pouted as best he could, Ivan ignored him and there was silence for a bit, "Where are we going?"

"Hopefully somewhere safe. Did you ever show anybody else your so called secret bunker?"

"The Batcave!" Alfred laughed, but had a violent coughing fight and the sound of a wet strangled gurgle before he calmed down a bit, though panted heavily for a while, "s-sorry... I got blood on your coat."

"It has seen worst." Ivan said, "Try not to act so excited idiot, you are going to kill yourself."

"Laughing to death? ... Sounds kind of cool."

"Just answer the question." Ivan sighed heavily.

"No, I didn't really... think much of it."

"Not even Canada?"

"No, I was angry at him... because he ate all my ice cream... that weekend. And I forgot... after. Only you... Tony and I know about it."

"Tony?" Ivan scanned his memory. It sounded familiar, was it a human Alfred was close to? "Oh, that alien friend of yours?"

"I hope he's okay." Alfred muttered, "Do you think Canada hated... me because everybody thought... I was him? I even... ignored him sometimes and... I sometimes made it worst and-"

"Alfred, stop talking." Ivan said, "You are going to strain yourself and you are not even walking."

"I could try if you let me."

"Nyet, you would fall on your face. Well, that might actually be amusing."

"I hope you fall off... a cliff."

"That is not nice." Ivan thought about threatening to drop the other, but didn't. He supposed he could let Alfred be a bit snarky. Ivan saw the remains of the building he was looking for, there was not much left of it. Still, he was sure that this was the right place. Russia stepped over the remains of the wall and after a bit of searching, he found the stairs that descended into the basement of what used to be the store. Though most the steps were chipped and cracked harshly under the pressure of the bomb.

Downstairs there were boxes here and there, all labeled with numbers and letters, obviously inventory, but Ivan didn't concentrate on that, instead he knelt down and set Alfred up against one of the corners of the room. Alfred didn't say anything as Ivan looked at each of the boxes. It had been a while since Alfred first showed him this place, so Ivan counted his blessings when he moved one of the boxes and there was a small trap-door leading down under it. Ivan pulled at it, but it did not budge an inch. "That is new." It was not locked last time as far as he knew.

"No it's not." Alfred said, "Here, I still have the key thankfully." Ivan went back to the blond, who held a small silver key in the palm of his hands. After taking it he turned back and unlocked the door, pulling it up heavily to reveal a ladder leading straight down into pitch darkness. Now, how was this going to work? It was a long way down, Ivan knew, and Alfred could not hold on to Russia the whole time, it was a wonder that the blond was still conscious. Ivan knelt by Alfred again, handing the key back first. The American took it, gripping it in his hand.

"Alright, you are going to have to try holding on, da?" Ivan said, Alfred nodded a bit, though he looked a bit curious even with all the other emotions in his eyes. Russia turned around, indicating that Alfred was to get on his back. Alfred took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, Ivan held the arms so that the other would not let go as he stood up with some difficulty with the extra weight.

"Fuck." Alfred said, "I can't... this hurts too much..."

"It is only for a few seconds, promise. Just hold on. This is going to hurt."

"No. Kidding." Alfred gritted, breathing heavily as he tried to get past all the pain. Ivan let go of Alfred's arms slowly, glad to see that the other did not collapse to the ground, though Ivan did not like his airway being threatened as much as it currently was. He stepped down the ladder until he was far enough in to close the door above them.

"Hang on." Ivan repeated, he was grateful he was wearing his thick gloves. Ivan put his feet on the outside of the ladder and loosed his grip on railing enough for gravity to work. They fell fast, air whistling into his ears a moment and seeming to be the only noise he could hear. Ivan stumbled a bit when they hit the bottom a couple seconds later. Alfred made a small sound, Ivan could feel the other shaking violently, showing the strain his body was going through. Ivan held Alfred's arms again and knelt down so that Alfred was touching the ground as well.

The American loosened his grip once he touched the ground. Russia stood after that and started searching the wall near the ladder until he found the switch he was looking for and flicked it on. The hall light up quickly. It was a long walk down. Hearing the sound of retching Russia looked towards Alfred, who was on his hands and knees, there was a pool of blood beneath him. Alfred fell to his side after a moment, though he had enough coordination not to fall into the puddle of blood. Alfred curled up a little, holding himself as he shivered violently, eyes closed in what seemed like an effort to calm his body down. Ivan didn't say anything as he picked Alfred up carefully, who flinched at the touch at first, before seeming to remember Ivan was there. Alfred closed his eyes once more as Ivan walked down the hallway.

* * *

_"Hey Communist bastard!" Alfred said cheerfully._

_"That is not how one is suppose to address others, da comrade? You really have no manners." Ivan said in response._

_"Not your comrade. Come on, I want to show you something!" Alfred said excitedly, Ivan was cautious to say the least, "Nothing that will kill you, promise." Yeah, when was the last time he heard that one? It was usually a lie, "Fine I see how you are." Alfred sighed, turned away, "My government did say I shouldn't show anybody it anyway, so I suppose it's all for the best."_

_"Disobeying your government? You are worst than I thought." Ivan said, but Alfred smirked at him, that's how he knew that Alfred had caught on to the fact that he was curious now._

_"So you coming or what?" Alfred asked, walking away. Ivan hesitated, it could have still been a trap. Alfred had more than once gotten Ivan into tight situations before, as much as Ivan hated to admit it. Still, despite that, Ivan followed him._

* * *

_"So, what do you think?"_

_"Why are you showing me this place?" Ivan asked, looking around at what Alfred said still needed a name. It was very like a very large house, like a mansion - but very far underground._

_"What? Haven't figured it out? I wanted you to know that even if we totally bomb the fuck out of each other, that I've got a really awesome place to stay until Nuclear Holocaust is over, that way I will totally outlive you, so you should just give up now and stop being communist."_

_"Your logic is so... I am not sure how to insult it at this point."_

_"Ah, speechless I see." Alfred said cockily._

_"Nyet, not really. First of all, you are saying it as though you would be able to destroy me. If anything, I would bomb you and you would hide here. Now I know where it is and I can easily kill you while you are weak. Not too smart."_

_"Don't be stupid, you see that hallway? It's like a bottleneck, even the ladder down, I would be able to kill anybody long before they got here even if I was weak. So go ahead. Killing you and your people never gets old."_

_"You have yet to kill me."_

_"So I've noticed." Alfred sighed miserably._

_"What is the point to all of this again? I think I missed it." Ivan said._

_"Geez, you never get anything! I am saying that you should just give up cause even if you completely destroy my country, I'll still live. And if I live, so do my people. Meaning even if you kill me, I'm going to keep fighting you." Ivan laughed, "Shut up, what's so funny!"_

_"Nothing, are you sure your government did not put you up to it? Let me guess, they are wanting to try another treaty? And this was suppose to be a sign that you trust me enough for us to be peaceful?" Alfred pouted at him, "I will take that as a yes then."_

_"Shut up fucking commie!" Yes, that was definitely a yes. Ivan laughed again._

It was strange thinking back to that day, so long ago now. Neither would have thought things would be like this now. Where the world was against Alfred and Ivan was the only one helping him. No, they would not have guessed it, not even a couple months ago. And Alfred wouldn't have guessed it until just that day. The world changed quickly, sometimes too quickly for any of their liking. Ivan opened the heavy door in front of him before stepping inside. It was different inside than the first and last time he had been there. Redecorated and up to date. So he was still that paranoid? After placing Alfred on the couch that was there, Ivan closed the door strong enough to block out radiation and probably a tank attack and locked it, of course it locked from the inside, "I do not think your paranoia has gone down any."

"I have a lot of enemies."

"So it seems." Ivan said, going back to Alfred, who was staring at the ceiling, just as blankly when Ivan found him. At that time, Ivan had wondered if the other had been dead. Ivan sat by Alfred's head again, on the floor. Sitting comfortably on the carpet and looking at Alfred, "You changed it."

"Yeah." Alfred muttered, "... Hey Russia? Does this mean... I lose our game?" Ivan looked at Alfred. Ivan knew what the other was talking about. Their unspoken game that never seemed to end. They would trick each other, try and out-fox and out-think what the other was doing as well as be about three steps ahead. They never stopped, after the Cold War it became much less violent and less about spreading their ideals, but it didn't stop, most just did not see it, other than when they openly insulted each other. But it was deeper than that.

"No. This is not our game, it is a different one and I am afraid we do not make the rules anymore."

"That is really too bad... I liked our game... it was fun. Guess it'll... never be finished, huh?"

"I suppose not."

"Do you think I'll be forgotten... like Prussia? Most Americ... Americans don't even know... he ever existed."

"Nyet, you will not be forgotten, records are more easily kept then back then."

"Have you guys... talked about how the land... is going to be divided... between all of you?"

"... Whoever brings back your body gets to make the demands. Basically whoever kills you gets America of course."

"Of course." There was a moment of silence, "You know... I have never seen you... cry before." Ivan clenched his fists at that, "I think that is a... little strange, don't you?"

"I suppose it is."

"I think you are... going to be the one that... misses me the most, silly... isn't it?"

"Da." There was silence between them and Ivan did not even bother hiding his tears, the other knew and had been humiliated far more than simple crying.

"Hey Ivan, can I... ask one favor?" Ivan nodded silently, "I was killed... fighting, alright? Not any of this lying around stuff."

"Alfred, why would-"

"If it was up to me... I would give you all... my land rather than the others... having it. But I can't... make that choice, can I? ... and also tell the others... that I'm sorry for whatever... I did to make them hate me so much."

"You are an idiot." Ivan said, closing his eyes in anger and gritting his teeth. How could the other be so forgiving when they had done this?

"I know that... you can't help me any... anymore. That's okay, you did... more than anybody else would."

"I hate you." Ivan choked out miserably, "Here you are talking about dying. You were suppose to fight even after your country is destroyed. And you made me cry too. And you're so young and cheerful.." Alfred smiled sadly.

"I'm sure that you will... figure it out."

"Figure out what?"

"You have to figure it out. I'm... going to go to sleep. I... promise I'll wake up... but if you are going to... take whatever is left of me... to the others... Kill me while I am asleep." Ivan didn't say anything. Perhaps an hour passed, perhaps more, Ivan would have guessed longer than a year, for that is how long it felt, but he knew that was not true. Ivan had stopped crying a while ago. When had been the last time he cried? A long time. Ivan was going to miss Alfred, he knew that more than he knew that snow was cold.

Alfred was his enemy, that had never changed, but he was also Ivan's friend, but they were more than either of those things. They knew each other better than themselves at times, they could bewilder each other and trick each other, but they knew each other a little too much for their own good. Eternity was a long, boring thing and Alfred had always seemed to spice it up when he was around and it made Ivan forget a lot of things, past horrors and future fears whether it was something nice or bad that the blond was doing. But now he was going and Ivan did not know how to react. It had been a long time since a country died and even longer since Ivan had somebody so close to him.

"You are suppose to live so much longer." Ivan said, Alfred still looked as young as ever, not even physically twenty-one yet, "And I helped kill you." Ivan muttered sadly to Alfred's sleeping form, "Figure what out? Why must you give me riddles at such terrible times." Ivan wondered out loud, as though unlocking such a secret would save Alfred, "Or is it perhaps your way of saying goodbye?" Ivan sighed, "I would give anything to read your mind sometimes. Why would you give me your permission to take your land? We hate each other. That is something we both knew would never change. But it has, has it not? You should hate me, you know I helped do this to you after all." Ivan played with the end of his scarf. He shook his head sadly, feeling a little silly for talking to the unconscious American who at this point had stopped breathing.

* * *

Arthur walked to the designated coordinates that were transmitted to him from Russia. If that bastard had found Alfred he was going to be pissed. If anybody, England was the one who deserved to get Alfred's land since the younger was once his brother and colony. The thought of having America at his fingertips to start over again was an exhilarating thought. At the moment it was just a wasteland that only their kind could exist in without any harm, but that would pass soon enough and the land would start healing itself and while it would probably never look like it once did without serious help, Arthur knew it would be worth it in the long run of things.

However, if Russia of all people had killed America it would have been like insult to injury. It wasn't like Russia needed anymore bloody land, he was already the largest country in the world, he didn't need that standard almost doubled. That would cause some major issues. England heard voices, jogging him from his internal thoughts to look around. Voices carried in this vast emptiness of broken dreams so it was hard to locate where they were coming from at any given time, still he knew that some of the other countries were already there. After a couple moments of listening, Arthur started making his way towards where he thought the voices originated from. All his fairies and magical creatures where out looking for Alfred so they couldn't help direct him through the thick cloud of dust that still hung in the air.

The voices were getting louder though, and now Arthur could tell that it was some sort of argument, but he still couldn't make any words out. Arthur saw the group of shadowy outlines of some of them before he managed to decipher what was being said, "What are you all arguing about now?" Arthur hollered at them, annoyed and suspecting this to be nothing but a red herring curtsies of a certain Russian. They fell silent, almost as if wondering who was joining them, it was hard to tell who was who in this place. Arthur was close enough to see who was all there, that's when Arthur stopped and so did the world for a moment.

Arthur didn't really register anybody else who was standing there, all he saw was Russia, who was holding America firmly by the scruff of his clothes, arm outstretched as if in a gesture of offering. Alfred hung there limply, not a trace of his powerful, prideful spirit anywhere. No breath however small emitted from the bloody and beaten blond. It was a sight that stirred something in Arthur that he couldn't quite describe and Arthur shook himself to clear the feeling. However, while he was able to tear his gaze from his once younger brothers body he felt something stick inside of him like a weed.

He brushed it off as nothing as he stared into violet eyes of the same smiling face of Ivan Braginski and couldn't help but glare, "I think it is quite obvious England, I found and killed America before any of you." Ivan said simply. Arthur briefly eyeballed who else was here, there was China, Japan, and France so far, "It seems that there is somehow some controversy." The tallest nation swung his bloody pipe over his shoulder. Arthur felt a bit sick to think of the wounds that had caused, probably to the back of the head if he knew Russia any.

"That is because it is not fair aru! You already have so much land already, you do not need more!"

"Are you saying comrade that you are daring to go back on the agreement simply because you were not the one to fight him?" Ivan asked darkly.

"Now stop this! We made the agreement so that we would not turn on each other!" England said, being the voice of reason for one of the first times ever. China turned to look at him.

"So you are alright with Russia having all the land?" He demanded, giving Arthur pause. He looked at Ivan for a long moment.

"No." Arthur finally said, "But we all made the agreement knowing that we had as much chance as Russia did." Arthur said.

Ivan narrowed his eyes, innocent smile still in place, "Da, I have won fair and square. America is now my land and if any of you try and oppose me or try to pull the same method you used to kill America, I will make your life a living hell. Now, if you all will please get off my land I think we can coexist peacefully. You may also pass on the message to any other countries you see." There was a long silence before people moved, first China, who walked away angrily then France, until nobody was left but Ivan and Arthur, "Do you want something?" Ivan demanded. Arthur glared back at the taller.

"I was wondering... what are you going to do with his body." Ivan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why?" Ivan asked.

"It would be best if the body was released to his family, that is why." There was a short silence before Ivan smirked, putting the body over his shoulder.

"Nyet, you do not get it. It shall be mutilated and burned so the rest the world remembers this is what happens to heroes." Ivan spat with venom. Arthur glared.

"You cannot just-"

"You are mistaken England, I can and will do what I please." Arthur glowered at Ivan angrily.

"I should have expected nothing less from the likes of you. That being said, this is particularly low, even for you."

"Is that all?" Ivan asked unaffected, "If it is I have to ask that you leave this land or I shall consider it a threat." A warning, the only one he would get.

Russia remembered how England had come and told him and his boss their plan to take the country America, Ivan was shocked to say the least. England said that they were planning on bombing America all at once, no warning, no sign, just all at once, shock and awe. Alfred wouldn't be able to hit them all back even if he saw them coming. It would take a while, and Alfred wouldn't be expecting anything. Certain countries would bomb certain parts and they would have this little game to choose the winner. Almost every country in the world was in on it. Deciding America was to much of a world power and had butted in one to many times. Ivan's boss had agreed, maybe out of fear that they would be targeted if they didn't sign the treaty that also declared them all allies.

England hesitated a moment before he turned his back and walked slowly away. Ivan waited until he was gone before sighing and bringing Alfred's body closer to him, cradling it like he had when the once vibrant blond was alive, mostly out of respect. He walked away. He would have to contact his boss.


	2. Civilizing

**Chapter 2: Civilizing**

**Word Count: 7,248**

**This story is not going in the direction most of you think.**

**Also, to Anon S: This is a RusAme story, for some reason fanfic didn't put them as a pairing like I tried to do. Sorry to disappoint. I rarely write them as platonic though. Sorry again.  
**

* * *

Years past. Decades even, almost a century now. Ivan had left Alfred's body in the Batcave, the best resting place for him that Ivan could think of. And now, well now it was time to find the new personification. The other countries were actually taking part in it, probably assuming that if they got the personification that they could manipulate it. That may have been true, but Ivan didn't forbid them from coming. More help in finding the new country.

Ivan looked out of the helicopter down at the land so different from what it used to be. But there was life. Savages crossing borders into Canada and Mexico had happened, and looking down at the ruins covered in green, it was clear that even with all the bombs it had healed quickly. The place they were meeting and staying was to be close to where the old capital used to be, closer to the beach though. Still, even with the green it still had a dark, destroyed look to it.

The helicopter landed soon, and he got out, watching as it took off. No reason for the humans to stay in what could be dangerous land. Who knew what kind of creatures were created during the radiation? He looked towards the building that the satellites had taken pictures of several months earlier. It was stable, very much so. Though all the windows seemed to be blocked out by growth, he was okay with that. They would just have to hook up the power to a generator that should be being delivered before that night. It had been difficult to get a generator that would work with such an old building too. Ivan walked towards the building, taking a breath before he grabbed the handle of the heavy, reinforced door. He knew that all the other countries would be here, he was running a few hours late after all.

Not looking forward to having to deal with everybody, Ivan shrugged it off as he opened the door, letting it close behind him. Darkness surrounded him the same time he heard the door close... but also a clicking sound... almost like a locking mechanism. He blinked several times, his eyes trying to adjust and after awhile he saw some light streaming in through the cracks in the plants. At least the weather was warm so he didn't care if a small breeze got in here and there. Still, it was silent. It wasn't a small building, so he wasn't too surprised. Part of him was paranoid enough to suspect that this could have been a trap. He had taken a couple pictures from satellite to see if all the other countries were there before coming to make sure they weren't plotting something against him, reason he was late to begin with. And they were here, somewhere.

Walking forward, Ivan pulled out a small flashlight, clicking it on easily and looking around the building. It certainly was structurally sound, barely any cracks at all. There was dust everywhere of course, and his footsteps were loud and heavy in the dead silence. Now, to find the other nations somewhere in the several stories of the building. Well there were two basement floors below this, but he doubted they would set up down there without a generator yet. It would be pitch black down there. So that only left about eleven other levels above the one he was on. Walking forward in what seemed to have used to be a hospital.

There was sound of some small bugs scurrying away. It was kind of sad he could hear that. Looking over the old rotting secretary desk that had obviously seen its fair share of termites, Ivan heard soft footsteps. Looking behind him, he shined the flashlight across the room, wondering what nation was there. He didn't see anything beyond the almost non-existent waiting room chairs and an old toy set for toddlers or some age group akin to it. Walking over to the old toy table, Ivan kneeled down. He remembered some of these toys, though they had stopped being made a very long time ago.

Beads that had faded and chipped color sat peacefully around semi-thick metal that wound itself into an iterate design. Thumbing one of the beads he smiled at the old object. It was strange seeing it, and it was interesting to him to see old objects. It always brought a sense of nostalgia. Standing up, he decided against playing with them childishly and that he should leave them for now and look for the other countries that would be here. Well, that was the plan of course before something hard and solid hit him in the side of his jaw. Seeing stars and moving his nearly dislocated jaw around gently, he stumbled to the side, one hand holding his chin as the other reached for his pipe. He had dropped the flashlight, shining uselessly as it rolled away.

Well, it seemed that the other nations had set up a trap. They had always had something against him, especially after he gained America. Even if he choose not to become the personification, that didn't matter to them. Another hit was delivered to his shoulder, strong and powerful... his bones vibrating from the metal weapon. He could tell it was coming again, and he turned and blocked it with his pipe. Yes, whatever they had was metal judging by the sound, he couldn't see them or what they were holding well enough though. Maybe it was France or England, they were both good with swords and probably similar-shaped objects.

Of course they had all agreed not to bring weapons (a pipe was hardly considered a weapon by most, China probably had his fighting wok too, so it's not like he was alone in this) so Ivan couldn't simply pull out a gun and shoot the betrayer simply because he didn't have one on him. They were strong too, so they were clearly a nation, though it was hard to tell which, he should be able to tell by the fighting style after a moment. England fought dirtier than France did at times and each country had their own fighting styles. They pushed against Ivan's pipe, trying to move it into his neck, apparently aiming for killing.

Pushing back and standing up from his knees, he was obviously more powerful considering he was the only real superpower anymore. They seemed to weaken and Ivan pushed down, starting to push them to the ground. Good, he was going to beat them bloody for this little trick. Suddenly the weight against his pipe disappeared. He fell forward a moment, hearing metal cling to the floor. They dropped their weapon, but they were certainly very fast. And a moment later he felt a strong punch to his shoulder blades. Now this was just getting annoying. Ivan stood up again, swinging his pipe. This time he hit something, hearing crunching, but he had missed the head.

Whoever it was was thrown back a bit though, at least onto the floor by the sound of it. Raising his pipe, he was about to hit down powerfully when he felt a kick right to his kneecap. Falling to the ground and hissing in pain and he hoped that it wasn't too damaged. Weight fell onto his chest, straddling him before a fist connected with his face. They were very below the belt. More so than England, and if they were this below the belt it definitely wasn't China or Japan. Another hit and he saw stars. Ivan caught the fist before it hit again. The assaulter put his other hand at Ivan's elbow and twisted it painfully.

Growling in pain and anger, Ivan felt a certain familiarity in the fighting style, though it had taken a while. Still...it wasn't. There was a punch to his stomach when he refused to let go of the hand in his. Wait a minute...Ivan grabbed the other hand and a moment later a head connected with his forehead. Ouch, okay that really hurt and he saw bright lights light up his vision, the good news was that the other seemed to also be affected negatively. Yes, this was very familiar. Ignoring his dizziness he turned, pinning the other under him who instantly started struggling, slowly squirming out from under him. It had been a long time since anybody had fought against him, darkness or not. And it had been even longer since there was anybody who fought like this. Like a bubble surfacing from deep down, the name came to his lips, "America?" He asked before there was a punch to his jaw again and a kick to his stomach.

Rolling again, they rolled off of him. Ivan backed away, grabbing at the flashlight that was close by, not knowing when he'd dropped pipe or where it was. Grabbing it swiftly, he turned to shine the light around. There was nobody. Standing up quickly, he looked behind him just to be sure. Still nobody. Looking around, he tried to look for some sign that somebody had been there and where they had gone. Moving his light to shine on the ground, he saw a glint of metal and moved the light onto the object. It wasn't his pipe. Walking towards it, he picked it up and looked it over. It was a metal baseball bat, blood staining the very metal and some parts dented with years of use.

Looking around once more, he wasn't sure how he felt about this. He felt some hope that it was Alfred... but even if it was him, but that would be impossible, he was long dead. But it was clear that this new personification had a similiar fighting style and was more savage and bloodthirsty if he was aiming to kill and harm. Turning the bat in his hand, Ivan thought about leaving it there, considering it was a favored weapon and the other would be very pissed about having it taken, and considering how easy it was for him to start a fight, he'd hate to see an angry savage Alfred. It probably wasn't Alfred anyway, just a new personification, built on the ruins of the old one. But he really wanted to get a good look at them.

With that thought, Ivan put the bat into his coat and looked for his pipe. It lay on the ground not too far away, leaving that in his hand he looked towards where he knew the basement was... perhaps it went down there? There would only be two stories, one a storm cellar and the other a morgue. Walking around a bit and passing some out-of-use bathrooms and some useless elevators, he saw a door that held the staircase shown by the fading sign. Opening it and shining his flashlight inside the pitch blackness leading down. Well, the staircase was in good condition. Letting the door swing shut, he started descending down cautiously. Going down to the first level, the morgue, he was very uncomfortable searching that. He knew that bodies would be locked away in the air-tight body-lockers. He wasn't positive enough to know how long it would take for things to decompose in such an environment, but he didn't want to find out. Skeletons would still be there if they were left out, but those were better than bodies, they didn't smell and they didn't look as human.

Continuing past that, he walked down to the lower level, perhaps he would look in the morgue later... when he'd looked on all the other floors in the entire building a few times over. Opening the door to the storm cellar, he stepped inside before he heard a noise, turning he shined a light towards it, only to see somebody he wasn't expecting, "China?"

"Stop shining that light on me!" The older snapped, using his wok that he had in hand to shield his eyes. He must have been planning on attacking and with him so close to the door... it had been an ambush... which meant that the other countries were there.

"Bloody hell, it's you Russia." Another light flickered on, a lantern that did a good job at lighting a very decent area of the large room. Indeed, all the countries were there with some sort of weapon or another. So much for no weapons.

"What is all this?" Ivan questioned, looking around. France and Japan were there with a sword and katana to the left of the door and Canada was there with a hockey stick that happened to have rusty nails in it before him England had a sword - though different from France. Germany with a gun, and of course China had a wok, "And I see you all have weapons."

"Yes, we seem to have all brought one." Germany grunted. Ivan flickered off his flashlight.

"You all have not... seen anybody have you?" Ivan asked as he put his flashlight into his pocket.

"So you saw it too?" England snorted, everybody seeming to relax slightly and move out a bit so they weren't boxing him in. He'd have liked to see them try and take him, "When you didn't show we thought you'd set it up."

"I thought one of you were attacking me at first, so I will not be insulted." Considering none of them were above suspicion really. Ivan walked over to where the lantern was set up, on an old dusty medical tray, "So things have happened in the last few hours?"

"Yes, there is something here that keeps attacking us!" China exclaimed.

"None of us have actually seen who... or what." England said mysteriously, "It likes to attack from the shadows. And my magical friends refused to come in... I should have listened."

"Well I think it is clear that we are dealing with the new personification." Ivan muttered, rubbing his sore chin. He felt bruises forming everywhere, "America was powerful even when he was savage before, da? Why would it not be the same now?"

"Well then why would it be attacking us?" England snapped, "I may not remember much about it, but I don't remember anybody being this hostile!"

"We are strangers in a world that has been without contact... it probably feels threatened." Ivan sighed, rubbing his forehead. He should have known it wouldn't be easy to get the new personification. He had just thought it would have been hard to just locate them.

"Well it being threatened is preventing us from leaving." Canada muttered, keeping his distance from everybody. Ivan looked towards him curiously.

"It doesn't like us moving past the morgue. And the times we did, we found the door locked... and it wasn't so easy to break down." Germany explained. Well it was reinforced after all. So either this thing was trapping them to kill them, or just really stupid. The latter would be better.

"And of course it has homeland advantage. We don't know if it comes down here."

"That is the reason for the welcome then?"

"Ja, though it doesn't have any flashlights... so we didn't attack right away. Consider yourself lucky."

"Is there anything you know of it?"

"Nein, other then it's hard to see and harder to hit."

"And it has some sort of blunt weapon." France whined slightly and rubbing his shoulder, rolling it slightly in pain.

"We were forced down in here. We believe that it stopped chasing us before the morgue, but we're not too sure." Well it was a creepy place.

"If it is like most savages, it probably believes in ancestor resting places are sacred places... please tell me you have not gone inside it?" Ivan questioned, looking at them.

"... for a little."

"Well then it's going to be pissed off." Ivan sighed. Disturbing a resting ground always pissed people off, no matter how civilized or savage they were, "But if the door's locked that must mean it's trapped in here with us." Which also would make anybody a bit crazy, even for the shortest time.

"Well that doesn't help us much." Japan commented.

"And if this is the new personification it's not going to be easy to colonize." England sighed.

"Nyet, we'd have to calm them or contain them or both in some combination or another. They should be easy to influence after that." Ivan said, "However, if the door is locked and it stops us from getting any supplies that are going to be helpfully dropped close to us."

"Great, who's brilliant idea was that?" England growled angrily, glaring at Ivan.

"I do not want humans getting curious and wondering around in probably still radioactive areas." Ivan growled back, looking at England, England didn't say anything, just glaring angrily.

"Well I say we kill it. Another personification should show up after that." England said.

"We haven't known this thing for more than a day, we should learn more about it before we decide to kill it." Japan said.

"Well even if we did kill it, a new personification would just be about the same right? So I don't see much the point in that." China commented.

"We can hardly see it, let alone kill it." Germany grunted.

"I say that we just find a way out and find another place to stay for awhile." France said, nodding in agreement with himself.

"But-" Canada started.

"Of course you suggest running away, how typical." England snorted.

"We don't even have any food! I'm going to starve!" France cried out.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure I could make something that could keep us alive." England snorted.

"I fear to know out of what." China said, looking disgusted as Japan nodded in agreement.

"Well supplies would be nice, but be reasonable, we won't be able to get out without a fight." France said, seeming not to even want to talk about England's food.

"Then we'll fight, all of us against an uncivilized nation shouldn't be too hard." Germany said.

"True, but it keep hiding in the shadows and ambushing us. It is cowardly, but very effective." Japan pointed out.

"If we could catch it or make it hold still for a moment that would be helpful." Canada sighed.

"The whole reason we came here was for one of us to colonize it." Ivan said, "We knew it wouldn't be easy, and killing it seems to be the opposite of our goal."

"As much as I think we should be trying to catch it on our own, it's hard considering we are all stuck down here. So we should at least try working together to get out of this." The voice of reason, Germany said.

"Are we seriously considering colonizing it? It's trying to kill us for hell's sake!" England exclaimed, furrowing his large brows, "I say it's too dangerous to even try colonizing and it's given up it's right to live!"

"I agree." China said.

"It seems we can never agree." Germany mentioned, looking around at all the nations, "I think that those who wish to kill it can group together with those who wish to catch it. If catching it goes amiss, then those who wish to kill it are welcome to. This way we are not facing it alone and we are not competing with people we are suppose to be helping to get out of here. And I'm sure that even those who wish to kill it will not care as much as long as it cannot hurt us. Is this all acceptable? Of course during each of our separate missions, all of us should have the main goal of finding an exit. Let's try avoiding the morgue as well."

"Well, I would rather know it could never hurt us by just killing it... but I suppose I'm alright with this plan." England muttered, shrugging a bit but looking unappeased. Nobody objected or commented further.

"Good, now those who wish to kill it stand over here, and those who wish to capture it here." Everybody moved around a bit, splitting into two groups on the opposite side of the small table. China, England, and Germany were for killing it and Ivan, Canada, France, and Japan were wanting to capture it. Obviously an uneven amount, "Very well, China and Japan will be paired together, France and Canada... ... and-" Germany looked in between England and Ivan.

"I am fine with being by myself." Ivan smiled. Germany didn't seem to question this, whether it was because he just didn't want to question Ivan's motives or secretly hoped the savage would kill Ivan was unknown as he paired himself with England. Well, Ivan was sure he had an advantage. The thing would want it's weapon back and probably soon. He didn't need protection or somebody tagging along that would try and kill the new nation.

"Right, well the batteries won't last forever, so we will try and use them sparingly, we don't know how long we'll be down here." Germany said, telling everybody how long and at what points they should turn off the lantern and their flashlights. They would have to set up watch for night, which was getting close and most the nations tired from jet lag. But apparently that would be lights out. They said they discovered quickly that in the empty building there were a lot of echoes, and it was easy to hear the door to the stairs open and somebody come down them, so they wouldn't need a light to listen. But if they heard that the watch man could turn on the lights, wake everybody up and plan for attack.

Canada, least affected by the jet lag volunteered to be the first on watch. Nobody argued as everybody tried finding a nice place to lay down and sleep. There were old hospital beds but they probably had mites all in them and nobody wanted that added problem at the moment. Ivan sat down in his own little corner, pretty wide awake considering it was about seven in the morning in Moscow.

* * *

"Canada?" Ivan called. The blond squeaked in surprise. It had taken forever to find the nation without running into others.

"O-Oh Russia, what is it?"

"I am just going to tell you that I am going to go upstairs."

"You know it attacks us whenever we about set foot up there right?"

"Da, I heard that." Somehow he doubted that very much. Canada paused for a moment, "I am telling you so you do not freak out when you hear the door open and close when I go by and start a panic."

"A-Alright..." Though it sounded like the younger was expecting him to get attacked, or killed. Probably why Canada was alright with him leaving to get a head start.

"I will be back. Be sure it is not me before you wake anybody up or attack."

"Okay... have fun." Ivan nodded, stumbling a bit over towards where he hoped was the exit. Finally finding the door, he opened it and walked through it. Once it closed behind him, he turned his flashlight on and started walking upstairs. Getting to the door at the top, he hesitated, looking at his flashlight. It could be that this new country was just blindly attacking... or giving it the benefit of the doubt, it was smarter than that and it was, for whatever reason, going through a lot of trouble to not be seen. Perhaps because an enemy is always scarier when one couldn't see it, could be any size, shape, or strength and they'd have to guess.

Meaning that if he had the light on, not only would it pinpoint him, but it would attack from the back. Clicking it off and trying to get used to the darkness as best as he could before grabbing the metal bat and opening the door, stepping out cautiously. He took several steps forward, walking blindly around awhile before he suddenly heard growling. Pausing, he looked towards it. He heard something fall to the ground, like it had jumped from someplace. The growling sounded mostly human with an animalistic twist.

"Hello there." Ivan said, feeling his adrenaline filling him at the angry sound he was very aware of, "I suppose I do not know if you can even understand me." It continued growling, but it didn't seem to move. It could be that this thing was just as scared as some of them were of it. If it was locked in this place with strangers from a strange land and language, Ivan would probably be very cautious and hostile too.

At least, that was what he was hoping for, "I have something that you might want." Ivan said, tapping the end of the bat against the ground. The thing that had been growling in front of him stopped growling, seeming to recognize the sound. Yes, it was very used to this weapon if it could tell that it was the bat from just that. It shuffled. It must have been very sentimental, and that probably meant that it would do anything to get it back. From going out on a limb to get closer to Ivan or bash his head in with a rock, "You can have it back... as long as you don't kill me." He muttered as he sat down slowly.

Right, well hopefully this wouldn't kill him. He slowly laid down onto his back stiffly, tapping the bat onto the ground a couple of times before putting it on his chest. Right, now not to move at all. Really, considering that this was somebody who had been raised practically in the wild, they would be more animal. And the way to get animals used to you was usually to feed them, usually several feet away from you and slowly get closer before putting it in your hand for them to eat out of.

And one would take a different approach to different things, like rabbits compared to bears. Bears could tear out your insides, mostly when their cubs were threatened while rabbits would run away if you so much as breathed wrong. Unfortunately, Ivan didn't know which this person was more like, and he only had one thing to lure it instead of just going to the store to buy food. He had one shot and if he messed up he was going to die or get hurt, but he did want this country. It was almost a part of him after all.

There was a very long stretch of silence until he heard the sound of slow footsteps making its way towards him. Slow and very cautious compared to earlier when it didn't seem to have a problem with trying to bash his head in. But sometimes all it took was one step of trust, and him laying defenseless while giving up a weapon to the other would hopefully do it. They stopped quite often, almost like they were expecting Ivan to attack them at any moment, well he did have the weapon. He was patient though, and tried to scarcely even breath when it seemed to get within two feet as it seemed to become increasingly skittish.

Then he felt a hand on the side of his ribs that pulled away swiftly, waiting for him to jump or move, but Ivan didn't. After a long moment, it put it's hand on Ivan's side again, a moment longer, testing him to see if he would attack. It stayed about a foot away though, clearly ready to bolt. It moved it's hands around, seeming to be trying to be cautious but too busy looking for something. Then Ivan realized, it was just as blind as they were in the dark. They're flashlights and the doors opening and closing were probably what gave them away so easily. After the hands looked along the ground next to him, they brushed against his chest to probably try looking on the other side when it seemed to notice where it was.

Ivan felt it grip the bat. Now to see what it did. Once it was in it's hands it bolted away. Ivan laid there a while, sighing almost in relief. Well, it hadn't killed him. But it didn't seem like it trusted him anymore. Either way, he stayed laying there for awhile, glad that he wasn't hit, as well as letting his body calm down. Then he heard some more shuffling close by. This might not be over. The door hadn't opened, so nobody had come looking for him that was downstairs. It started getting closer, almost as slowly as before. Ivan had to wonder if it was coming back to kill him this time, knowing he wasn't going to move.

Those thoughts didn't really help him in staying calm, but he tried not to move, curious to what they would do. They stopped about a foot away again and Ivan waited and waited for something, most likely a bat to his face or vulnerable organs. Then he heard the sound of metal softly scraping against the ground. It had put it down. Then Ivan felt a hand slowly place itself on top of his head. It patted there a few moments before another hand came up and seemed to be fascinated by his hair for the moment, playing with the tips and tugging on it gently, though not enough to cause pain, thankfully.

Not daring to move a muscle other than blink and breathe slightly, Ivan couldn't help but feel hope and a bit of pride that this had worked alright. The hand moved to his forehead, still a little sore, but they didn't press down into it. They traced his eyebrows and then his cheekbone, ears, seeming to map out his face. Then again, if its eyesight was as good as theirs (which made a lot of sense actually, he didn't know why he was surprised by it only a moment ago) then it could only see the flashlights' light, and since that usually didn't shine on their faces it may not have known that they were human-looking, just like it was. They could have been strange life-forms from another planet, or demons. Depending on what they believed.

Ivan had to force himself not to scrunch up his nose when it started playing with that. Well actually, it was a guy, at least judging from their fight and mostly how big the hands were and how calloused. It seemed to grow somewhat bored of his face and moved to put a hand on his shoulder before moving to his arm and lifting it up by the wrist, almost curiously. Ivan felt tugging at the sleeve and a hand go inside the sleeve next to his arm, it was a tight fit but Ivan didn't do anything about it, feeling the fingers inside move around curiously. Of course when he had trouble removing the hand, he freaked out and seemed to panic a bit before it came loose. But then he ran off several feet, waiting a few minutes to start his approach again, _"Well aren't you the curious one?"_ Ivan thought in amusement.

Soon it was back, this time it sniffed his hair a bit, as if wondering if that would smell different, or maybe smelling the shampoo there that this place probably didn't have. It ticked a bit, the hot breath breathing strongly against his scalp was an unfamiliar sensation. Then he touched Ivan's scarf curiously. The Russian had to resist the urge to move then more then before, kind of wanting to hit the savage, but refraining somehow. They traced the length, but didn't do anything else to it thankfully, instead going back to his hand. Ivan felt a finger press slightly into the palm of his hand. Just when Ivan was thinking it was doing good, the other froze suddenly as if listening to something or perhaps realizing something before he dropped Ivan's hand and ran off swiftly.

The footsteps faded to the point where Ivan knew that he wasn't coming back for awhile. Sighing, he sat up. Well, he would say that that had been very much an improvement. He hadn't tried to kill Ivan and had seemed comfortable with curiously poking Ivan here and there. Perhaps it wouldn't be too long before he could get the other comfortable enough to have Ivan standing and walking around. One could hope. He would have to move fast, but not too fast. It would be hard finding a balance. Still, he wondered what had spooked the other into running off so suddenly.

* * *

Ivan watched as France and Canada came back from their exploration, "How did it go?" Germany asked, looking up at them.

"It attacked us as soon as we got out." Canada muttered, he was limping and seemed to be bleeding lightly from his shoulder.

"I think we should be concentrating on finding food first." France huffed.

"We can't do that if this thing attacks us every time we try leaving the floor." Germany grumbled bitterly. Ivan turned over, ignoring the lights of the flashlights - to conserve their main light source of course. Closing his eyes and ignoring the hunger in his own stomach, he tried going back to sleep, "It has to have eaten, so if it has food so do we. The only problem is getting out and then finding it."

"And that would be easier if this thing was out of the way." England sighed, "We might just have to start aiming to kill it if it keeps being this hostile. What time is it anyway?"

"Sometime in the afternoon, that's for sure."

"A-At least it hasn't killed any of us, right?" Canada questioned.

"Yet. Because we won't let it!" England snapped. Their voices started to fade and blend together. He felt that he was starting to fall asleep when something woke him up. Nothing touched him, there was no sudden noises. All he heard was people talking just like when he had drifted off. Then he realized the conversation.

"Well... I mean I thought that he was just going to die..." Canada said.

"And you're saying he came back unharmed?" Ivan made sure to stay half-asleep, enough to hear everything going on around him but his body still being in the state of sleep so that others didn't know he was eavesdropping.

"Well it was hard to see in the dark... and this morning he didn't seem to be more injured than yesterday. But it was hard to tell... I didn't pay close attention to where all his bruises were when he came in, just that he did look like he'd taken a beating."

"Still, this might still be a plot against us." Japan said.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on him." China seemed to think that would be easy, "You are sure he is sleeping?"

"Yeah, he's out like a light." England said.

"Alright, well enough gossiping." Germany growled, "Whoever wants to go out for the last run can. After that, it's lights out."

"We have not gone out." England said, "Hopefully we can find something to eat."

"Fine, we will probably be back in a little." Seeing as the conversation wasn't about him anymore, he was set on getting some sleep despite all the noise.

* * *

"Da, I am going up." Ivan sighed, "Is that a problem? I am still used to my sleep schedule in Moscow and it is not like time matters much in here."

"But none of us will be able to come and help... it seems quite suspicious." Germany grunted, who was on watch that night.

"Hm? What are you implying? I want my chance at trying to befriend them as well. It would not be fair if I did not get a turn."

"Very well." Ludwig gave in, "But be back in less than half an hour."

"Easy." Ivan nodded, "I can do that." He said before walking up the stairs, not bothering to even turn on his flashlight, feeling along the wall to guide him upstairs. Skipping the first door he came across, he went to the second and opened that one, walking several feet away. He waited there for a moment to hear some sort of growling, and it started a couple minutes after Ivan had predicted it, "There you are, why do you growl at first I wonder instead of attack?" They continued growling, "Do you remember me?" Ivan asked before kneeling down a bit and tapping against the floor three times, similar to what he did with the metallic item. The growling slowly died, seeming to wonder if it was him. Then there were three taps of the metallic object that was probably the bat.

It seemed that he was trying to communicate. That was good, Ivan created three taps back once again. There was silence for a moment before Ivan slowly laid down, just like he did last time and waited a moment. He heard movement towards him advance slowly, but quicker than yesterday. Good, it was going well then. Then again depending on how long they were trapped they probably craved some sort of friendly human contact. The man poked him in the sides a couple times before moving and touching along his face, probably double-checking to see if it was him, seeing as facial structures were very unique.

After a moment, Ivan heard the sound of the bat being placed down gently and then he felt a weight around his stomach. Trying not to react immediately and scare the other off, he realized that they were straddling his stomach, back towards him. A moment later he felt hands on his knee, moving it up and moving his leg about, seeming to still be curious about Ivan's bodily movements. Anything to make the other not think that he was an evil demon or something. Ivan let his leg relax so that it would be easy to move around. Soon they put it down, going to the next one and picking it up. Ivan hissed, his kneecap still hurt from the day that they fought.

The savage jumped in surprise and rolled off of Ivan, only going a couple of feet away. It certainly was easily startled, but Ivan couldn't blame it. He didn't want it touching his injured leg though. They came back quickly enough, but this time they put their hands on his chest, feeling the buttons on his coat. Eventually they found the old metal on there and played with it for awhile, probably curious over it. Ivan heard his stomach growl. Surprisingly enough, the other didn't startle this time and Ivan felt a poke to his stomach, making him laugh a bit. It moved away, picking up the bat as always and going a few feet, but before it seemed to stop moving it was coming back, and not slowly either.

Then there was a hand on Ivan's shoulder, pressing down to the floor only lightly, then it went away a bit again and came back, repeating the actions a couple times before it came back and put it's hand on Ivan's head, nodding it up and down before stopping all it's movements and waiting for something. Ivan tried to decipher what it was wanting. He didn't get it, but he nodded. Then it was running off, this time it didn't come back. Ivan hummed a bit, listening to the footsteps become further away. Maybe it had meant that he would come back the next day/night or something. Or perhaps that he would be back soon. Ivan decided he could wait a bit longer to see if he came back. He heard the sound of something deep in the floor, but after a little it faded. Still, he wondered what it had been.

Several minutes seemed to stretch by. Ivan closed his eyes to just let his thoughts wander as he waited. After a long moment he heard something drop to the floor somewhat close by and the sound of somebody moving around a bit before they came close to him. For not being able to see, they certainly could locate him easily. Pausing beside Ivan, they tapped his shoulder before moving a bit behind his head, which made Ivan more than a little nervous. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing it upward. Ivan slowly sat up and that seemed to be what it wanted, "I see you're back." Ivan said quietly. A moment later it trailed it's hand down his arm before taking his hand and putting something in it... it felt like... Ivan brought it close to his face, sniffing it a moment before taking a small bite. Yes, it was food.

It was cooked, though not warm, but Ivan could understand that. He slowly ate it, finishing it up and looking towards where he thought the other still sat, "Where did you get meat here?" He felt them searching for his hand and he moved it towards the hand on his arm. It put another piece in his hand. Ivan ate it easily, licking his lips, "Do you have enough for my friends?" Ivan asked, holding his hand out slowly, eventually touching the person, their chest by the feel of it. They were wearing some sort of clothes. His open hand was taken and he waited a moment, but he didn't expect them to put his hand to their face and felt them shake their head in a negative. No more food.

They dropped his hand and then a moment later Ivan felt a couple pats on his head before they let out a small yawn, the most human sounding noise Ivan had yet heard from them. Then he heard them running off, this time probably not coming back. But that wasn't what gave him pause for thought. It was clear that they would be seeing each other around this time very often, but it was interesting... how it gave him some food but not more. It may not have had more, but the patting on the head, like an owner gave to a pet. All that together made him wonder. Giving him food, but making him come back to get more instead of store it himself, just enough to eat for that day. It would make Ivan somewhat reliant on that food supply, he would get so used to receiving food like that.

Hm... who was civilizing whom?


	3. Into the Light

**Chapter 3: Into the Light**

**Word Count: 4,964**

**To anon S: Well I'm glad you're interested enough in the story to continue, that flatters me, but I will warn you it's rated M for the sex that will ensue later, so that's how far it's gonna go. Sorry again. I just want to warn you though. If you are still interested I could always make a chapter with just the sex and tell you to skip it? I dunno if that'd work or not for you... But just throwing it out there.  
**

**To CandyCane460: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I did make all the other countries kind of dicks, especially England... oops. I seem to do that a lot. Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy~**

**To Guest/Random person: So many people not found of RusAme reading, the two above also said they didn't prefer it. Really, it makes me happy you would overlook the pairing for the plot! Thank you. And I hope you continue enjoying the plot as well!  
**

**To NoodleTheGreat: Cute really? Aww, thank you~! I suppose it kind of was x3  
**

**To the rest of you, thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Ivan, we're going out, do you want to come with us?"

"Hm?" Ivan asked, looking up towards France, "Oh, da I guess I could tag along. Perhaps we can find some food."

"Well I did make some soup this morning, you're welcome to eat that! I did." England called. Right, the 'soup' made of dirt, some mysterious liquid and bugs.

"... of course, well that can only last so long." Ivan coughed.

"Let's get going." Canada muttered, saving Ivan from having to make excuses as they started towards the stairs. France followed the younger and Ivan brought up the rear. It was much better having flashlights to help see. They went through the staircase easily, but when they started getting to the top Canada slowed down remarkably, even coming to a complete stop right when they reached the door, "A-Alright, are you guys ready?"

"Yes." France said as he pulled out his sword, Ivan raised his eyebrow, wanting to ask what the other was doing as Matthew opened the door. Almost a moment later there was the familiar dull sound of metal hitting somebody and Matthew fell back to the floor. Francis let out a growl and went to Matthew as the door swung shut slowly. The blond was bleeding quite a bit, and holding his nose. Probably broken. Ivan turned to the door where he heard growling, "Every fucking time." That certainly was a quick attack. Ivan shined his flashlight though the small window, but he didn't see anything at all. There was no way it was that fast.

Turning back to look at the slightly wounded Canada and the worried France, Ivan supposed the reason they brought him along was for an extra body guard, "Why not duck? If it always does this then it should be easy to avoid, da?"

"No, because it doesn't stick to the same strategy. By either way it beats us back, alright?" France sighed out. Ivan tilted his head slightly, slowly opening the door and making sure to keep his head away from the door. Nothing happened, "Be careful." Ivan nodded, shining his light around. Nothing... perhaps it went somewhere else. He took a step through, the door closing. He shined the flashlight around him, towards the dead end at one end and then towards the bathrooms and main area. Starting that way, he only got a couple steps before he felt a hard hit to the back of his head and blackness filled his vision.

* * *

Ivan felt something shaking him. He opened his eyes painfully to see bright lights. Blinking several times, he eventually made out the flashlight lights and somebody basically smacking him in the face. There was the sound of gunfire nearby, "Russia! Russia, get up!" China yelled at him. Ivan slowly sat up, head aching painfully and trying to make sense of everything.

"Wha-?"

"Come on we have to go! Get up." Ivan stood up as fast as he could, being pushed back through the door and downstairs, hearing somebody following them. He held his head, closing his eyes and just letting China lead him.

"Hm... w-what happened?" Ivan asked once they stopped downstairs, opening his eyes to the slightly spinning world. The lantern was running at least.

"When you, Canada and France didn't come back we went looking. We found you by the door, unconscious."

"Da... my head was hit. C-Canada and France were behind me, still in the stair... ... place... um... way?"

"How's your head?" Germany asked this time.

"Painful, but I don't think I have a concussion... I am just disoriented. How long have we been gone?"

"Our guess is two hours... and we didn't see France or Canada anywhere up there." Germany said, running his hand through his hair, "Which means that they're somewhere out there... everybody, listen up if Canada and France do not show up they will have to be declared dead and this thing will have to be exterminated." Ivan frowned a bit, but could understand it. He would need to find France and Canada soon though, hopefully they wouldn't be dead.

* * *

"Can you understand me at all? I am even speaking English, da?" Ivan sighed, sitting close to the man. He was glad he had night watch tonight or he might not have been able to get out. They didn't respond, "Look, my friends are going to kill you because you took some of our friends, where are they? You didn't kill them, did you?" The thing made some clicking sounds, but they weren't like the language in Africa, it might be a similar form of communication though.

Ivan sighed, "Why do I try, you don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" After a moment it picked up his hand and pulled him up to standing and started towards the stairs. Where were they going? Ivan's hand was let go after a moment, so he stopped walking and then he heard the sound that he sometimes heard during long days. Now he knew what it was, the rusty elevator doors being pried open.

Ivan felt the hand return, one on his arm that led him inside. Ivan felt the unsteady shaking of the elevator, obviously not made of metal but something else. Ivan heard the doors being closed again and a moment later the elevator went down a moment before very slowly starting to go up, the sound of something scratching very softly at the walls around them, and then Ivan realized why they were moving, it was a very large and sturdy wooden box and the other nation was pulling on some rope. Searching around a moment, he found the rope that was being used to pull them up. Grabbing some, he helped pull, making the progress go smoother and faster.

They grunted a bit, but not in disapproval as they slowly got into a steady rhythm. It sure was a workout, but it was good progress, faster than walking up the stairs anyway. Eventually the other made another grunting sound, tapping his hands. Ivan stopped pulling, loosening his grip on it. They must have found a way to lock it, which showed that they were more advanced than he had first given them credit for. Apparently the elevator doors were open because there was no sound of old, squeaky metal grinding against itself and the other just led Ivan out onto another floor. He didn't know which floor, if he would make a guess it would be near the top floor.

Perhaps the other really was leading him to France and Canada. They seemed to know their way around, avoiding walls and corners easily. A moment later he stopped in front of Ivan and let go, moving away. Ivan saw light through a window. Looking over to the nation, they were stepping back deep into the shadows so that they couldn't be seen. Well it might be a trap, but he might also be able to get France and Canada out. Stepping towards the door, he started hearing something like dripping or moving water. Sliding it open, he saw moonlight filling a large room, probably used for surgeries or something in previous years. There was water pooling into the thick concrete that had been eroded with time that made a nice indoor spring.

Blinking in surprise, he stepped closer and looked up, there was just one other story above this one but a chunk of the wall was missing to open it up. Moss was growing across the ground around the fresh, still water. It was breathtaking really. And above the sky was beautiful, with no lights for thousands of miles around to dim the light of the stars, he had forgotten how stunning it was. There was a nice breeze, but it was warm weather. Deciding to admire the view later, he knelt by the water, licking his lips, removing his gloves, Ivan cupped his hands together and brought a handful of water up. He supposed he should have checked to see if it was poisoned, and there were few organisms or poisons that could make him sick.

Drinking his fill of water he sighed in content. He had been very thirsty and he had drank all his vodka, of course there were probably some bottles in the supplies outside. Not that that did any good. Now, how to get some water to the others... he looked around for anything he could carry some in, but it didn't look like that was going to happen, it was bare of anything. Looking towards the door briefly, Ivan unbuttoned his jacket and reached into a inner pocket, grabbing his flask out that at one point had held his vodka. Well the water would taste very weird, but it was better than nothing. Dipping it into the water, he filled it as much as could fit before screwing the cap back on and putting it back inside his pocket.

Taking another handful of water, he splashed some onto his face, sighing and running his wet fingers along his scalp, trying to at least get a little clean. It was refreshing. Shaking his head a bit to get rid of the excess water as best as he could he grabbed his gloves, pulling them on again. Standing up completely, he took a moment longer to admire the small spring, ripples disappearing slowly so that it could once again reflect the sky. Turning, Ivan walked out of the room, leaving the door open to look around. He saw a black silhouette of his guide was in the shadows. Ivan stepped closer, they're outline could be seen if he concentrated. They had the metal bat resting on their shoulder.

They tilted their head to the side and moved his hand in a gesture to follow. They were tall, though not as tall as Ivan was obviously. It was clear they were wearing clothes, though he couldn't tell what they were wearing on their legs or feet, but there was some bulk around their neck, like a big scarf loosely tied around their shoulders. They stood with their feet slightly apart, one in front of the other and standing tall, almost ready for any challenge. Ivan hesitated a moment before reaching his hand out, brushing against the person softly. They jumped back, Ivan seeing the figure move. They're back was arched, only having taken a step back and the bat was more at the ready.

A moment later, they seemed to realize what he wanted, to have something to guide him and placed their hand in his, turning to start to leave. Ivan tightened his grip, well this might throw their very shaky relationship out the window, but he decided it was worth it. His eyes darted to see at what angle and level the bat was before he pulled the nation towards him, of course a moment later the bat tried to collide with his head. Ivan grabbed it, twisting it and yanking it out of their hands.

Then they tried to hit him, and actually got a punch in before Ivan grabbed that wrist after dropping the bat to the floor, looking at the other struggling angrily, eyebrows furrowed and lips curled into a snarl. Blue eyes blazing in challenge and blond hair worn and ragged, but small little cowlick peaking up weakly. Skin very tan and covered with dirt. Bomber jacket full of holes and stained, the clothes under it looking a bit better than the coat. Ivan let out a small noise, smiling a bit before Alfred kneed him in the gut. Right... the other was always a bit... well... there were no good descriptive words for him.

Ivan growled a bit, tempted to punch the other, but instead bringing him closer. Letting go of Alfred's wrists and wrapping his arms around the other. That certainly gave the other pause before he started squirming and struggling, "Shhh, Alfred, it is alright." Ivan muttered, ignoring the scratching and hitting. Really, this reminded him of his sister when she went through one of her episodes. Then again she usually calmed down quickly, mostly because she was probably still infatuated with him. But if Alfred had been trapped in this building for awhile and was desperate enough to risk dying just to have some sort of friendly contact then it might be easy.

Of course the pain in his ribs that came from each punch Alfred delivered were telling him otherwise. Biting his lips, he fought through it. Even without current technology or intelligence Alfred was powerful. After a while the hitting slowed before it just stopped, hands clinging at his jacket tightly. Ivan sighed, looking down at Alfred whose eyes were calmer, looking blankly away towards a wall, head now resting on Ivan's chest, "How long have you been down here?" Ivan muttered, holding the other like he was a child, "Do you not remember English either?" Ivan shook his head, "How are you alive?" The bat had been his real tip off with how the other had fought. He suspected then that it was Alfred... but- "You weren't breathing for over an hour. Not even a country could survive that." Especially one that was so weakened.

Ivan felt arms wrap underneath his jacket, hugging him back. Ivan smiled slightly, Alfred really was like a child, even in an apocalyptic world. Alfred clung to the inside of his jacket, nuzzling his cheek into Ivan's chest. And then there was a punch to his face. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that. Falling back a little, he held his jaw, moving it around and looking up at Alfred angrily. The blond was unscrewing the cap to his flask, turning it over to pour the water out onto the ground. Ivan narrowed his eyes, stepping towards Alfred, who glared at him and dropped the flask before kicking it far into the darkness. Alfred turned to stare at him, not going for his bat, but seeming ready for a fight. Ivan smirked, rubbing his chin, "You little manipulator."

"Bastard." Ivan paused blinking a couple times, "Yeah I can talk, what of it?"

"Pleasant." Russia muttered, looking the blond up and down, "Then you can answer a couple questions."

"Like hell."

"Where are Canada and France?" Alfred picked up his bat, walking back into the shadows slightly.

"... You won't find those two."

"You took awhile to answer that. Do you not remember our names?" He saw Alfred shuffle just slightly.

"I don't need to know them."

"Why are you attacking us?"

"Why are you here?" Alfred countered.

"We wanted to see if this place was inhabitable and learn what sort of things lived here. That's all."

"Liar." Alfred snarled, "You came here to conquest." Ivan frowned slightly.

"Is that why you're trying to kill us?"

"Partly." So the other was trying to kill them.

"Then why are you giving me food and water?"

"You may live. But others may not know about me."

"Oh, why hide so much?" Ivan asked, taking a step forward, only to have Alfred take an equal step back. Ivan stopped moving, watching the other, "Or do you really remember us?"

"I know you are all somehow responsible to what happened to America." Of course, if his people didn't know the actual country wouldn't remember most the time. And considering that the invasion was so sudden, there were probably no humans that knew exactly what had happened. Just one day everything was gone, "You are Ivan, right?"

"You remember me?" Alfred didn't say anything, "How do you know my name?" None of the other countries had said it, because calling a country by their human name was very personal for them and none preferred to be called it.

"I know there is somebody called Ivan, who is very tall and other things like you. Things like me, do not age, strong, and many with a lust for control. A large group of them were responsible for killing my people."

"That is true." Ivan said, not sure how Alfred knew that much if he couldn't remember much else, "We did hurt your people... and in a very cowardly and destructive way. We launched bombs, or missile here and all over the country with only one real goal, to destroy everything. But vengeance is not an honorable act."

"Neither is what they did! You have no say in the matter. Be thankful I am letting you live."

"Why would you though? From what you know and what I just said, you know I am somebody who hurt your people."

"Sometimes the act is enough punishment to somebody then anything that could come after. That aside, it's to make up my favor to you."

"So you do remember."

"For the last time, no! I just found a letter to myself explaining all this apparently. I hardly understand anything!" Alfred growled, "Now I can still bring you food and water. But the others are going to die no matter what you do. You know the way back." He said, turning and starting away.

"Wait, Alfred." The blond paused, "I just found out you are alive after over a hundred years, I would like to talk to you more... if I could."

"About what?" Alfred snarled, while he could talk, it seemed like the animalistic side of him had not wavered.

"Well I have questions, but really I would like to just talk."

"I don't trust you. You came with the others all high and mighty and looking to own this place and me. You will not gain my trust."

"I never expected to." Ivan stated sadly, thinking of his and Alfred's relationship before everything. The memories were more faded now, but he knew that Alfred and him had never gotten into even a somewhat trusting relationship after the cold war.

"Good. Then we may continue speaking as long as you do not say anything to the others. Fear is the best weapon, I am sure you know that well enough." Ivan nodded in agreement, he knew that was true. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do though. He felt somewhat compelled to help his fellow nations, and he could see the good and bad of Alfred's plan. But really, he didn't want to be responsible for a nation's death. But it seemed that no matter what he did that was going to happen.

"Tell me something, you plan to kill these people, but if you could, would you kill their people?"

"No." Alfred said, "I am not so low as that. People are not guilty for the action of their Gods."

"Gods?" Right, Alfred was still more primitive, maybe not as much as he was originally hundreds of years ago, but then again when humans saw how hard it was to kill them and that they didn't age and their super-human strength... yeah, Ivan could see that mix up. It was actually popular if they were cut off from society, "Well I am glad." Killing a personification just made them be reincarnated. Destroying a nation could either make another own that land completely, or eventually spawn a new personification, different from the last.

Or apparently there was somehow the one that could magically be healed - Alfred. Ivan was still curious about that one, "I won't tell the other nations anything then. As long as you are just killing them and not torturing, I am fine with this plan. Though only because of what they did. Then again, I hope you do know I helped in the task."

"You did all you could to help, yes?"

"Clearly not, if it did nothing." Ivan said, looking at the destroyed building and thinking about all the lives that had just been in this single building alone. Done with the conversation, he started walking away, towards where he thought the elevators were, "I do not know the way back..." The dark was disorienting after all, and with so many twists, doors, and turns it was difficult to remember. Alfred hesitated a moment before the blond walked up to him, taking his hand and starting to walk back the way they'd came.

"If you ever want to see me, tap three time in that spot you all are staying at with your weapon and then go through the elevator to the top floor. But I will most likely meet you down on the ground floor."

"Then why tell me?"

"For when the others turn on you."

"What makes you think they will?" Ivan asked suspiciously, letting Alfred lead him back.

"I don't think. People forced into a small area with an unknown enemy somewhere makes one paranoid."

"...that it does."

"You may stay with me when that happens, though I will hurt you if you try anything."

"I recall you hit me in the head just earlier today."

"I did not know it was you. You had only come around at night before then."

"Fair enough. But in the future, no more hitting me for no good reason."

"They are good reasons to me." Alfred said, some humor behind it. Ivan just shook his head.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Germany questioned. Great, what a wonderful thing to hear from one of the countries who had awakened first. Ivan looked up at the other before sighing, looking away again.

"I tried to go looking for Canada and France."

"And left the rest of us unguarded!"

"It hasn't ever come past those doors. I was out and a much easier target than the five of you down here behind doors that announce when a mouse comes through."

"That's still no reason to abandon your post and put others in potential danger!" At least Germany was hissing so that the others sleeping nearby wouldn't wake up and hear this. He did not need anymore gossip going on about him, "We will mount a rescue after this thing is dead and with all of us. Not somebody going off on their own."

"Who made you leader?" Ivan questioned, frowning a bit.

"Considering all of you fight like children and you rather work alone, somebody has to take charge who isn't a complete idiot. Now we are all going to leave to kill this thing and rescue France and Canada."

"I would rather not move in a large group to better attract its attention."

"We attract its attention in doubles. We are all going." Germany growled. Ivan could see his point, a dangerous enemy, them only having few weapons and two people missing. Their best chance was probably to overwhelm the singular enemy, surround, corner, and finish it off. An alright strategy for such situations. Seeing as they couldn't just knock down a wall as they were all underground.

"You should really ask nicer." Ivan said painfully cheerfully. Germany grunted, going off. Well hopefully he was the only one who had noticed that Ivan had ran off in the middle of the night. Hearing the Germanic nation doing something, probably making sure his gun was in perfect condition for this fight, Ivan walked away. Germany was the only one with a more advanced weapon. How he had gotten the gun past security, Ivan had no idea, but he wasn't going to question it at the moment. And he tried not to think about the fight coming up. Alfred may just end up killing him after all.

* * *

Germany was in the front, the lantern he was holding glowing brightly to see about six meters (twenty feet) in each direction. Behind him was Japan, then China, Ivan, and England bringing up the rear. At least Ivan wasn't in the very back. Everybody had their weapons either at the ready or within very easy access. He himself had his pipe in his hand, not that he was planning on getting involved in any of the fighting if he could help it. Still, he found himself maybe as high-strung as those around him when Germany opened the door.

Everybody paused, and Ivan swore that nobody even breathed for a moment before Germany stepped out, light illuminating almost the entire hallway. Alfred would have a hard time if he was planning not to be seen. Ivan couldn't see the hallway until the ones in front of him moved up and England had this habit of stepping on the back of his feet which was highly annoying. Like he could go any faster like this. Once in the hallway, they were able to stand side-by-side and everybody was walking down the hallway, nothing abnormal in sight.

Germany stepped out of the hallway and Ivan saw a glint of metal before there was the sound of glass shattering and everything going dark. Germany let out a couple choice cusses, his flashlight turning on at the front and everybody following suit. Ivan reached into his pocket to grab his own, but it wasn't there. Frowning he looked in his other one. He heard a gunshot and it hitting the concrete, "What's the hold up?" England hissed.

"I can't find my flashlight..." He hadn't taken it out very often, he hadn't anytime last night... the last time he remembered using it was with Canada and France. Then he was knocked unconscious, "Did you find my flashlight when you found me?"

"There wasn't anything around you." Ivan frowned, seemed like he would have to talk to Alfred about that one. There was no reason to take his flashlight other than to leave him defenseless. He wondered if Alfred really was planning to kill him and just being a cruel asshole, as the blond in question would probably put it. There was the sound of somebody moving ahead. Ivan noticed that Germany had his flashlight taped to his gun so that it would help - but not hinder - shooting whatever was out there.

Everybody was moving the light of their flashlight, trying to find it. Ivan saw Alfred in one of the lights, a quick glimpse that hardly told him that it was human either, but he knew better. It was gone almost a moment later, but a gunshot rang out before a loud shout. Alfred had been hit. Everybody paused, probably comprehending that they had hit it before they started moving to see where it's body was. There was blood at the place where the bullet had shot Alfred, where it had hit the blond Ivan wasn't too sure.

They shined the flashlights everywhere, but there was once again no sign, "Spread out, in groups of two or three and be cautious. It's wounded, not dead." Hopefully they didn't just piss Alfred off. Then again, if it was bad enough the blond would probably be gone for awhile. Which put Alfred in greater danger than before. Ivan stuck with England, might as well, and looked around, he wasn't much help considering he didn't have a light to look, so he could only see what England pointed at. Why was he even here?

"Hey, over here." Japan called to everybody. Ivan felt his worry grow that perhaps Alfred had been severely injured and that had just put him very close to death. Everybody went towards Japan curiously, there was no body, just some blood on the floor... right by a wall.

"What's this?" England asked, looking at it and the wall skeptically, but then the Asian island pointed the flashlight up, towards the ceiling, and there was blood up a few feet from the roof, smeared along the thick vegetation.

"How could blood get up there?" China asked. England ran a hand through his hair, looking pissed.

"It's been using the vines to climb across the ceiling." Germany growled, "Have any of us looked up?" No, none of them had thought of doing that ever. Not exactly one's first thought if the enemy came from behind, "Fuck. Well now we know how it's getting away so fast." And quietly, stone echoed, but vines were quieter. Well they were thick enough to hold plenty of weight it seemed. "Now that we know how it's getting the edge on us and know it's injured we need to kill it."

"If I may suggest..." Japan started, "Me and China could probably make a strong enough trap with some of these vines. We could catch it easily and then kill it from there." Germany thought about it for a moment.

"Do it." Interesting how everybody looked to Ludwig as the leader, well he was organized and could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Japan nodded, going to a vine that seemed to be deemed worthy enough and started cutting it down, "And try to be quick, we probably don't have all day." Germany paused in a way that it was clear he was meaning to say something else, so everybody waited until he did continue, "Also, I found this. It was what broke the lantern." He said as he held up the bloody metal baseball bat. A chilling silence fell across the nations as they looked at the weapon that reminded them so much of the dead country. Ivan even felt some eyes even turning to stare at him, suspicious and questioning. He didn't look back, just stared at the bat. This day was not looking to be good.


	4. Deadly Game

**Chapter 4: Deadly Game (sorry it's late)**

**Word Count: 6,906**

**Note: I decided not to put sex in here, and thus dropped the rating. It was only because after some thought it just didn't fit. Sorry if this disappoints some of you, but I think the story's better this way. Thank you.**

* * *

"Where were you hurt?"

"Oh, I'm fucking fantastic, thanks for asking! Bastard shot my leg, close to my hip. Almost bleed out." Alfred growled angrily. Ivan hummed, holding the stick and taking a bite of what he identified as a rabbit, "Did you bring my bat back?"

"People are already questioning me. These late night explorations aren't helping any either. Now they're questioning whether I killed you or not. Probably thinking I faked your death somehow, trained you to be my servant and am having you kill them all." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Only a matter of time then."

"I shouldn't warn you what they're planning, but-"

"Then don't. It's fine." Ivan didn't say anything for a moment, remembering how China and Japan had crafted a very tight and effective net that would probably hold any nation long enough to be killed or rendered unconscious.

"You are at least not planning on continuing to attack them with an injury like that and no weapon?"

"Of course I am." Alfred sniffed as if insulted.

"I did not know you were so suicidal."

"That's not it, I knew that I would be killing people. And if you cannot put your own life as price to pay for such games then you shouldn't play them."

"Killing is not a game."

"No, everything before that is, toying with people. Things like that. That's what I meant."

"You are darker then I remember."

"I'm killing people. Come back when I'm not."

"So, since this is a game are you going to tell me you locked us all in here?"

"I did." Ivan blinked a couple times before taking a bite of the rabbit. He hadn't been expecting that one, but the other sounded serious. He had actually been expecting the other to say how no and he had been an idiot and somehow trapped himself, "This place is usually used as a place to judge criminals for their crimes. If they live, then they are forgiven. If they die... well... then they die." Criminals? That suggested a crime-and-punishment system very heavily, which meant civilization nearby... however civilized they were was another question, "It's the reason I know this place so well... I'm usually in here with them. I don't kill them, they're my people. Just scare them sort of how I've been doing here... except different."

"Then how do you get out?"

"Anyway I can, or my people come and let me out in a week."

"A week?"

"One dies of thirst by day four. And don't get your hopes up, this is different, they aren't coming to let you or me out. Not in a week, not in a month."

"You still know weeks and months?"

"Haven't you ever seen a calendar?" Ivan hummed, he supposed that Alfred and his people would be able to find things from the old America to base everything on. Which would probably be why they weren't completely savage. And there might be some people who were alive during the destruction, which was very doubtful, but not impossible. He took another bite of the food, "What was our relationship before?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Depends on the answer." Alfred said, taking one of Ivan's hands and poking at each of the fingers, seeming bored. Ivan let him.

"We were friends for awhile... I can hardly remember that time, it was so long ago now. But then our relationship soured, slowly at first but soon we became enemies. Wanted to kill each other and would have taken the world apart to do it. We absolutely hated each other." Alfred was silent for a moment, the poking stopping.

"If that is true, why did you help me?"

"We became better, calmed down. It took time and effort to do, but we relaxed more than we ever thought we could. We never hurt each other and I am not sure what we became. We challenged each other still, but not on who was most powerful. We played mind games constantly and it was more fun than deadly."

"So we were kind of friends?"

"No. We never trusted each other enough to have any sort of stable relationship of any kind. We were just us and we got along decently enough." Alfred hummed as Ivan took a drink from the flask Alfred was seeming to return to him, maybe in hopes of getting his weapon back, "It was fun though, and I found that I needed you more than I thought... nobody else would play such games and eternity is a very boring thing."

"You know what, I believe you... about everything really. And I do appreciate you being honest with me."

"Da, you deserve to know the truth about what went on between us if nothing else. By the way, what happened to my flashlight?"

"I broke it." Ivan sighed heavily.

"Why?"

"I hate them."

"Really? You hate flashlights."

"Shut up and eat your food." Ivan chuckled, slightly amused, taking another bite of the food that was almost gone.

"How are you climbing on the walls?"

"So you guys figured it out? Well spending years playing around with it helps. I usually just use it like one would monkey bars unless you guys are really close, then that takes more clever maneuvering."

"It's funny, I think that your vocabulary is actually a little better."

"You think of a different word to put there other then 'moving'! They sound the same anyway." Ivan didn't think they sounded the same, but he didn't mention it, "Anyway, you should be getting back to your friends, they'll be wondering where you are."

"Wait, I do have a question, if your goal is to kill us, why not go down to where you know we're staying and killing everybody?"

"It's hard to avoid all the flashlights when you're all together... and besides I stay as far away from the graveyard there as I can." Ivan felt Alfred shudder next to him, "That's the worst thing about this place." Ivan could see that, morgues were never pleasant places. Alfred patted Ivan's shoulder a couple times before he stood up stiffly, walking away. Ivan didn't move, listening to the other slowly walk away. The injury certainly had slowed him down, the other usually ran everywhere just at a normal speed. Always needing to get somewhere in a hurry.

Ivan stood up and walked towards the stairs, going down them and into the main area that all the countries stayed, "It is me." He muttered to the person keeping watch. Arthur sniffed.

"How is it that you aren't killed whenever you go up there huh?"

"I don't blindly try to kill it. It is curious. Though that obviously hasn't stopped it from hitting me over the head several times." Ivan grunted, knowing the other was questioning any evil plots he may have. Well he was actually sort of helping Alfred, so now that was more true.

"Ah-huh, I see." Arthur said, clearly not believing him.

"If I had anything to do this, why would I be in here? I would be out there giving orders by phone or something."

"Unless you did not want us to know that you were the one behind it."

"Be careful about what you are suggesting." Ivan growled, "That thing is trying to kill us, and I would like to make it clear, if I was going to kill you I would do it myself. It is much more satisfying that way."

"Just remember we're going to kill it."

"Da, believe me I know that." Ivan said, going to sit down on the ground where he usually slept during the afternoon. He'd just have to hope Alfred knew what he was getting into. Ivan laid down and tried to sleep, but considering the time change and all the times he'd been unconscious recently, he ended up staring up at the blackness, easily letting his mind turn blank, not thinking about anything.

* * *

A sign that they were starting to really not trust him was that he was left behind. Apparently they had made plans at some point without him noticing, perhaps when he was talking to Alfred last night. But they were keeping him in the dark. Ivan doubted that there was anything that he could do at this point to regain any trust they had. It had gone downhill fast, then again they had never been very trusting before either. Of course he was left alone, but considering they were probably trapped in the hallway that was the only way out, they didn't have much to worry about from him. Other than he was getting very annoyed by all this.

He heard the doors open and people walking down the stairs. They were back already. Ivan stood up from the back-aching cement, wondering who had won this round. Waiting for them to reach the door was almost anti-climatic really, more boring than anything. But when the doors did open he was assaulted by the bright glare of the flashlight that came closer before he was punched in the face, or more hit with the very flashlight that probably would have done more damage than a normal fist. Ivan's hand moved to grasp whoever it was by the throat, other hand moving to cup his own face. Why was everybody hitting him in the face or head? "You fucking bastard!"

"I am sorry, who was the one to hit me?" Ivan growled menacingly, bringing Arthur's face closer threateningly. His eyes darted behind Arthur towards the other flashlights and people, thought it was hard to see the people past the lights.

"Don't bull shit me! You were planning this all along, weren't you?"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"No, he's right, we all want answers." Germany said, "Now both of you step away from each other." After a moment Ivan pushed the other away, not enough to hurt or to make him fall on his ass, but a good shove to get him away.

"What is this about?" Ivan questioned mostly Ludwig, though really any answer would have been appreciated. China and Japan came forward, and in between them in the net lay a very still Alfred. Ivan's eyes went wide, realizing he hadn't been expecting them to have actually been able to kill him. Then Alfred's eyes flickered around a moment before looking back down where they had been, staring blankly. Ivan relaxed a bit but he wasn't quite sure what to say, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Germany was watching his facial expressions carefully.

"You told us you'd killed him!" England yelled accusingly at Ivan.

"I did... Or I thought I did..."

"Then why is he here?"

"I don't know!" Ivan snapped, looking at England, "He stopped breathing for several hours!"

"You said you'd have the body burned!"

"I said that I would mutilate it, however I just left it after I showed you all, I did not know what else to do with it!"

"Well then who's the genius here? He's alive and he's... ... he's been trying to kill us!" England growled, running a hand through his hair and looking at Alfred. But it wasn't a look of hate, but something else. Before Ivan could wonder too much about it Germany spoke again.

"Yes, and he seems to be quite out of it. Though he stopped struggling when we got close to the morgue."

"He was always terribly scared of ghosts." Japan commented. Ivan remembered that now. Well, that would be an added reason as to why the blond did not want to go anywhere near that place.

"Russia, I think we would all like for you to explain." Germany said.

"There is nothing to explain! I killed Alfred over a hundred years ago. And that is the end of that."

"You never did become the personification of America. Is that because you actually kept him alive and planned for him to kill us later?" England growled.

"I told you. If I was planning on killing you I would do it myself." Ivan glared.

"England has a point." China muttered, "Why not become personification of America?"

"If all of you would remember, it is a radioactive country. Nobody in their right mind would willingly take on all that pain. Easier just to have a colony!" Ivan growled.

"Stop, this is not getting us anywhere." Germany growled, "We cannot just accuse each other when we do not have the entire picture. Now, America is obviously alive. We will work up from there. Russia, you are in suspicion and I can only hope you understand why." Ivan opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut, grinding his teeth together before nodding. "Good. Now, considering the circumstances, we need to figure this out. Japan and China, you make sure he cannot get out of the net. It will be easy with him so out of it. Then we will discuss what is to be done with him."

Most everybody nodded in understanding as Japan and China were busy pulling the near-catatonic America away towards one of the walls, testing the net to make sure it was still hard to get out of. "Now, first we will all calm down a moment and discuss search parties to go and explore for the two missing nations as well as some food and water, maybe find a way out." Once more there were nods to the German's words, China and Japan joining the group.

Ivan however, was distracted watching Arthur walk up to Alfred slowly, Alfred was facing the wall, though from the flashlight in Arthur's hand he could tell that the dead nation was shaking. Probably terrified, it was hard not to feel sorry for him. "America?" England questioned, moving closer, Ivan was just glad he wasn't the only one watching the two anymore so it wouldn't seem suspicious.

Alfred of course didn't say anything. "Can you understand me?" Alfred didn't even twitch to show that he could, still silent, quivering slightly. Arthur knelt beside Alfred slowly, though the other didn't move. Ivan watched as the Englishman put a hand on the savage's head. Alfred flinched away before seeming to just let the touch be. It was then that Ivan realized that Arthur had at least felt some remorse for killing his own brother. Alfred really was their fears come back to haunt them.

It was later after that scene that they were arguing what to do with Alfred. "He should be left alive!" Arthur snapped, "He is obviously my little brother, so I should have some say in it."

"It is quite possible he does not even remember you." Germany growled, "Or any of us, he is a dead nation for all intensive purposes, he himself should have died with his country."

"But he did not, and seeing as the deal originally was that whoever brought the body back got his land, even that has been torn to pieces with his very existence!" China huffed. "Though he obviously is such a savage that it would be in our right to kill him."

"Are you suggesting that he is no longer mine because he somehow regenerated?" Ivan growled, "Because I think you are mistaken, if anything this is my choice."

"We are outside the world of normal laws here, our lives are clearly in danger. I think that we must all find some way to resolve it." Japan said.

"We have been discussing this for the last couple hours. We are nowhere closer to finding a solution than when we started!" China snapped. "We are wasting time instead of finding Canada and Francis!"

"It would help if we weren't all starving and exhausted." Arthur growled, rubbing his forehead in a clear sign of his irritation.

"Ja, that is a good point. We have been very unstable lately. We know who and what is trying to hurt us now. We do not know whether America remembers anything or not. But for now, we should rest easy and tomorrow we can try again to find some food before we resume this discussion." There was no objections to the plan. "Good, China you are on guard tonight. Just make sure America does not escape." China nodded his understanding and they all went their separate ways to start sleeping.

Ivan laid down where he normally did, watching the room go into darkness slowly as each flashlight was clicked off. There were some quiet muttering of the nations, probably talking about how America was there. China and Germany had searched the first and second floors and part of the third completely, but they didn't find any sign of food or the two missing nations or even an escape that didn't involve breaking down a wall or two. The stairs from the third floor up were destroyed though.

They had called it quits then and had headed back to try and discuss what they would do with America. It sounded like Arthur and Ivan himself were the only ones against killing the nation. Which wouldn't end well if they decided to put it to a vote. He wondered how Alfred was faring, the other was still trembling last Ivan saw, and it couldn't be easy listening to people stand around talk about whether to kill you or not and have no say.

Ivan did know one thing as he stayed laying down on the concrete, he was not going to let Alfred be killed. Not again. Not if he could help it. Waiting until everything was silent Ivan slowly sat up, trying to be quiet as he moved to where everybody had sat when taking guard. There was no way his eyes could ever adjust to the pitch darkness, but he had walked around enough and he could sense where people were laying when he got close enough.

It wasn't hard to surprise China and hit the nation in the back of the head with his pipe, knocking the other unconscious and letting him slump to the floor without any sound. That was almost too easy. Then again, he had to move back along the walls careful of any bodies until he was sure he had found Alfred's, and in the disorienting darkness that was harder than it sounded.

It was pure luck that he was able to find Alfred and not somebody else, kneeling down he put a hand on the body, the vines around it confirming who it was as well as the twitching shaky movements from the body under. One would think that Alfred would run out of energy. When the other nations woke up he knew that they would be upset if he was gone. The question was, could he risk coming back inside without waking anybody?

Either way they had started to suspect him, so perhaps he was doomed anyway he looked at it. For now, he couldn't worry about that. Taking out a knife he always had on his person he cut quickly into the vines, not bothering trying to untangle the mess of the make-shift restraints. Once Alfred was free of them the other still wasn't moving. Was the other so terrified that he'd gone into shock or something?

Ivan hoped not, but he couldn't wait around here for somebody - maybe China - to wake up. So he picked up Alfred, who was apparently so out of it he didn't notice... or maybe he just wasn't reacting. Standing up, he carefully walked back along the wall where hardly anybody was lying until he found the doors. The door was very loud when it opened, probably due to the rust. It could very possibly wake somebody up and with Alfred catatonic he knew he couldn't fight anybody off.

He could quite possibly die for doing this. However, with Alfred trembling, curled up into a ball in his arms, Ivan found his logic dwindling. He'd already been unable to protect Alfred before, and he had regretted it for the past hundred years. Ivan would rather die than to live through that guilt again if he didn't try.

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves for what he was about to do, Ivan pushed past the squeaking door, not pausing or looking back as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could with extra weight and without falling over himself.

He heard the door behind him close. But it wasn't long before he heard it open again. Damn, somebody had woken up and they may or may not try following him. He didn't even know how many had woken up. He didn't hear any footsteps other than his own, then again the echo could easily cover that.

As soon as he reached the first floor however, Alfred seemed to move. It startled Ivan enough to make him pause a moment. But then the blond uncurled and before Ivan could even think he had swung his legs out of Ivan's hold onto the ground and was standing straight. "What-" Ivan started, confused with the sudden turn around, but Alfred grabbed his wrist and pulled him.

Ivan realized that they were heading for the elevator soon before Alfred pulled him in. "They aren't following us right now." Alfred muttered, "But I doubt they are stopped for good." Ivan nodded before realizing the other couldn't see him. It didn't matter much anyway at the moment as he grabbed the rope to the elevator along with Alfred and started pulling. "Are you going to go back to them?"

"I think that is out of the question." Ivan muttered, helping to pull the elevator shaft up. He didn't stop until Alfred tapped his hand, then he slowly let go and Alfred once again made a way to lock it in place. The blond grabbed his hand, pulling him along to guide him. Alfred really was good at navigating the place and Ivan had to wonder how often exactly the other had been here.

His thoughts were pushed aside as Alfred slowed to a stop. Ivan could tell this room had a bit more light, since he could make out the blond in Alfred's hair as well as some vague details of clothes. Ivan couldn't tell why though, it seemed like any other room. Alfred slowly pulled him towards a dark shape in the corner until Ivan realized what it was, a bed. After a moment he sat down on it.

Alfred remained standing, letting go of his hand but staying a distance away. Ivan hesitated a moment before reaching into his jacket and pulling out Alfred's bat that he had gotten while everybody scavenged for food. Not many paid attention to the weapon seeing as they were more concerned with Alfred's presence.

He pressed it into Alfred's hand and swore he saw a smile as the blond gripped it and pulled it towards him, resting it mainly on one of his shoulders. He seemed so much like the America he remembered in that simple action. "Thank you. Stay here, I will be back soon."

"Wait, before I stay here," Ivan knew it was Alfred's room and if he did stay that meant that he was in full alliance with Alfred, but there was something he needed to know. "Where are Canada and Francis?"

The blond hesitated a long moment before he finally spoke, "Dead. I gave them a clean death."

Ivan sighed, looking down. Alfred seemed to be waiting for his response to that. Canada and Francis would be reincarnated, and at least they didn't suffer if Alfred was speaking the truth, there would be no reason for him to lie at such a point in time. So he just nodded, "Alright. I will stay here."

Alfred started away as soon as he got that response. Ivan watched the figure until the distance and darkness became too great for him to see Alfred's figure anymore. Ivan took a deep breath, realizing that he couldn't hear Alfred's footsteps across the floor. The man was silent when he wanted to be.

Ivan laid down on the bed, feeling a familiar texture under his head, turning, he felt fur blankets. Smiling, he supposed he shouldn't expect any different. Still, it was so much more comfortable than the cement he had been sleeping on the past few nights. Kicking off his boots, Ivan sat up enough to take off his jacket and put it aside. Then he crawled under the blankets on the bed. He let out a deep relaxing sigh. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but it felt amazing.

Startling when he heard something, he blinked his eyes open as he felt something shift on the bed that wasn't him. After a moment his sleep-induced mind remembered Alfred bringing him to a room. The blond's room obviously, and the other didn't say anything about sharing a bed. Closing his eyes, he started to quickly fall back asleep until he felt something on his chest. Not startling this time, he felt Alfred's head resting on his shoulder and the younger nations chest laying against part of his.

Ivan could feel Alfred's chest rising and falling against his very own. He hadn't felt somebody so close near the verge of sleep for a very long time. He noticed one of Alfred's leg was over one of his own as well. He could tell Alfred wasn't wearing his bomber jacket, or his pants. It confused him at first, seeing as this place wasn't exactly warm, but then he remembered that cold was a conditioned response and Alfred's might be different now. The other didn't seem to have much thought for personal space either, but Ivan supposed he could excuse it for now. Slowly, he fell into sleep.

* * *

Ivan woke up the next morning, seeing light behind his eyelids, but keeping them closed. He moved his arm to find Alfred, only to feel nothing but fur blankets. Blinking his eyes open, he saw that the bed was empty, and that he could see well enough in the sunlight to see color and texture once again. It was a nice feeling. Seemed Alfred had left, perhaps to make sure nobody was getting out. He frowned, with Alfred's wounded hip and last night that couldn't have been easy. He felt very concerned about the blond's safety, it could be that the countries were still in agreement to kill him, and why not?

Sitting up on the bed, Ivan was shocked to see Alfred was actually in the room. He had his clothes on again, and was sitting by a large gaping crumbled hole that could be considered a decent window in such a place. Ivan didn't know if he should be surprised or not that there was a bald eagle on Alfred's raised arm that the blond was petting. He watched the sight a moment before Alfred said, "Morning."

"Good morning. I see that your animal survived." He knew Alfred had a whale too, but he doubted that survived. The bird was also immortal, though Ivan wouldn't be surprised if it was the only one left after what happened. In America anyway, though not in Canada from what he heard, so at least it wasn't extinct, just very endangered.

"Hm? Yeah, I guess." Alfred said, moving his arm a bit and the eagle took off out of the window. Alfred grabbed a large hare that lay dead behind him. So that was where he got his food, his eagle hunted for him. The blond didn't have to leave, but it guaranteed that others in the building didn't get any food. "You hungry?" He questioned, standing up a bit stiffly. Ivan nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Do you really have to go out there? You might be killed."

"I know. But like I said, I have to keep them in and it's only fair if my own life is in danger while I'm aiming to take others." Ivan sighed a moment before grabbing Alfred's hand, disregarding the man's surprise that showed before speaking.

"Still, be careful, you are hurt."

Alfred nodded, "I'll try. But you stay here, okay?" Ivan already knew he was expected to stay inside the room. It was irritating really, but he could understand staying upstairs while Alfred killed people. It sounded like that was his goal, and they had heard the other nations moving around downstairs now - even Ivan had heard the sound of the door open even though they were several floors up.

He released Alfred as the blond left, staring after him. He couldn't help with revenge, it wasn't something that could be helped with. Somebody had to take their own revenge, that was just how things were. He wished he could help, just to make sure Alfred was safe, but he didn't have that deep a grudge against the other nations to wish to kill them so they would be reincarnated. It was a serious thing, but Ivan would excuse him from it considering the crime that was taken against him. Ivan could only hope for the best.

So, he sat down and waited. For hours, not hearing anything except the occasional gunfire, which always made him sigh and close his eyes, wondering what happened. Made him wonder if Alfred was still alive or not. But the blond had survived being dead before, so maybe he could again? The thought didn't quell his worries any. And finally, Alfred returned, covered in blond but not much, if any, looked like it belonged to him. Ivan stayed seated on the bed, watching Alfred, who gave a sigh and walked over, hesitating a moment before seeming to decide not to take a seat.

"I killed them all." Alfred informed. He must have been serious if he killed all of them at once, and so must have been the other countries, if they didn't flee back downstairs. Ivan let out a breath then, giving a nod. He couldn't say it was right, but he couldn't say it was wrong either, this was a gray area, Alfred killing most the major countries. And he was sure when he got back, he would hear about this from his boss.

"Now what?" Ivan asked. Were they to tear down a wall in order to get out? Not that that was a problem, but he would think Alfred would think things through more if this place was used for other occasions.

Alfred walked to the hole in the wall that allowed light through, "Can you find your way downstairs?"

"I believe so." He would have to do a lot of feeling around, but he could manage without a guide the third time around.

Alfred gave a nod, "Alright, I'll meet you down by the front door then." Ivan tilted his head, wondering what Alfred was planning exactly. Then he saw Alfred climb out the window and face inside, intent clear to try scaling the building.

"You cannot be serious, Alfred this would be difficult on a normal day, but you are hurt." Not to mention probably fatigued.

"You got a better idea?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Knocking down a wall, or if you are opposed to that, then at least let me do it." Ivan was stronger than Alfred, the other being primitive did make it so he wasn't as strong as he could have been, and Ivan at least wasn't hurt. Alfred seemed to ponder this a moment. Alfred gave sigh but nodded, climbing back inside the room. He must have been hurting if he so willingly gave in. Ivan felt a bit guilty for having slept with the other last night, but pushed that aside as he decided the best course of action was to go down a couple levels, perhaps to the indoor spring and jump out. The height wouldn't kill him, and while jumping from the eleventh or so floor would injure his leg, the eighth or so floor it was much more unlikely to injure him.

He told his plans to Alfred, and the blond nodded in understanding, seeming to think it a good idea. So, they both went down the elevator, Alfred stopping on a floor and Ivan took the hint, and got out, feeling along the walls until he saw light. Following it, he came to the room with the water spring, where the hole in the corner was. Ivan climbed up it carefully before he was able to jump out of the building. It didn't hurt at all, though he stumbled and fell once he hit the ground, rolling in some rocks as well as grass.

Getting up easily, Ivan walked around the building until he found the door that he first took to get into the building. He had no idea how long ago that even was, but he guessed it had been a few days at most, how slowly things seemed to move. Ivan opened the door, looking inside. With light illuminating the area, he saw a couple of bodies. He saw China and England, and he knew if he looked he would be able to see more bodies of the other nations.

He didn't look further, and waited for Alfred, and it wasn't long before Alfred was in sight and walked towards him, and the door. He walked out of the door, taking a deep breath. Ivan let the door close behind him to such a place. "If you allow me, I need to contact my boss."

"Your boss?" Alfred said, obviously confused.

"Yes, and he can come get me, and you."

"Come get us?"

"I know this is sudden... But he will be worried about me."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yes." Ivan said, nodding.

"What of my people?"

"I can help make it so they will prosper past your wildest dreams."

Alfred hesitated, watching him, "How?"

"I have medicines that can keep them healthy and let them live much longer, as well as unite them, I am assuming they are in tribes." Alfred gave a nod to this, "I can also get them better weapons to defend themselves. Much has changed in the world since you were last in it, and I think you should learn about it all."

Alfred hesitated, "If you can do what you promise, I will go with you, but I first must tell the people I am staying with that I am leaving."

"Alright. I will stay here and call for somebody to get us. You will return, yes?"

"Yeah, promise." Alfred said with a smile, and Ivan leaned down to peck his lips a moment before stepping back.

"I will be waiting then."

Alfred gave a nod before heading off in a seemingly random direction. Ivan went the the equipment and searched through it to find the device for communicating, setting it up he knew it would take a bit to explain what had happened.

* * *

Ivan was currently waiting for the helicopter to arrive, as well as Alfred. A long while had passed, and he wondered who would show up first. It turned out that Alfred came back first. He came up to Ivan and sat down across from Ivan. But there was something strange. The blond's blue eyes, now he looked were strangely light, lighter than he'd ever seen any blue eyes, and they were unfocused too, not seeming to look at anything. "Alfred…" Ivan said slowly. The blond looked towards him, but it didn't last long, blue eyes looking elsewhere and yet seeming to take in nothing, "Can you see?"

"Nope."

"No?" No wonder the other did so well in the dark. Still, he could sound a little more like this was more serious, instead of the casual way he had said it.

Alfred shrugged, seeming to pick up on the fact he wanted it to be elaborated, "It's actually really common, as well as a lot of other deformities. From radiation and shit, from what I hear anyway. I can see light, like this sunlight, it's just all… white, instead of dark. And I can tell where the source is… I don't think I can explain how I see, but I can see light."

"Interesting. Before, your eyes were also damaged, but not to this extent."

"They were?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, but it could be fixed… I don't know if it can be now, but we can certainly see if we can."

"I'd like that." Alfred smiled.

Not long after they talked, Ivan trying to explain the technology that might be able to repair his eyesight, Alfred looked off in the distance, and not long after Ivan heard the helicopter, soon seeing it as it got ready to land. Alfred seemed tense at the sound and Ivan grabbed his hand, making Alfred startle, then calm down after a moment. Ivan encouraged him to stand, which he did and he guided Alfred to the helicopter, making Alfred more skittish than usual. Ivan told Alfred to duck a bit, which he did and continued into the helicopter, Alfred seemed more tense once in the metal contraption. Ivan sat him down and buckled him in before getting settled himself and putting on a headset, telling the pilot to take off.

Alfred didn't seem very pleased when it started moving, looking very pale and clenching his hands so hard the knuckles turned white. Ivan called at the other to calm down and that they were alright. Alfred nodded, but he in no way relaxed. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"There's a lot of noise…" Alfred muttered, Ivan looked at him worriedly. They had been back in Russia for a week, and the other didn't seem to be doing well adjusting, to the cold or apparently the sound. He hadn't been sleeping well, and would often stare into space, it was concerning, to say the least. Alfred currently had his head rested on a window, something he had discovered here since apparently there were no windows in his country anymore. At least he had adapted to some things. Alfred pushed himself away from the glass after a moment and sat on the bed, he had gotten used to the bedroom the best, but was still learning the rest of the house, he was coming along nicely, only tripping over a couple things occasionally. "Do you have to go?"

"It is best if I handle this on my own."

Alfred's eyes darkened, "They deserved what they got, and worse."

"And this is why you should stay. You are not good with politics. I need to apologize to their leaders that their representatives are needing to be reborn." Although a few would be awake with the memory of Alfred killing them, and they would be harder to appease. Still, it wasn't like they could pull the same stunt they did to America, defenses were much higher in all countries, all paranoid that the same thing would happen to them.

"They deserve death. They deserve everything my people went through."

"I am not arguing with you Alfred, but you do not have the power to hurt them like that."

Alfred huffed, "Wasn't hard to kill them the first time."

Ivan smiled, remembering a time when Alfred would have never dreamed of hurting all the other countries, especially Matthew and Kiku. Ah, how time made fools of them all. Alfred had much to learn now though, a lot to learn. And once he was rebuilt and strong enough Ivan did have plans for the other nations. But, he would tell that to Alfred at a later time. In the meantime, he would formally apologize to them that his colony had killed them, and really they could do nothing about it, seeing as the damage wasn't permanent and Alfred considered a savage. They could request Alfred being put down, but ultimately that decision laid with Ivan, and he decided that was not going to happen.

Things would work out well, very well, come time. He would rule the world, with Alfred by his side, unlike how they had been in the Cold War, Alfred would aid him instead of hinder him. And he doubted, once Alfred was at his full strength as well, that anything could stop them.

* * *

**I really skimmed over a lot of stuff, and even more stuff will be skimmed over in the final chapter (next chapter). Well, hope you all enjoyed anyway!  
**


End file.
